Uniform Procedure
by MAKandCHEESE
Summary: Extra credit is one thing, but when you do it in a mini-skirt in front of Kakashi you had better be prepared for an audience. Anal, WIP, Yaoi. KakaSasu... eventual KakaItaSasu .
1. Uniform Procedure

Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto, we make no profits, and this is purely for fun...but if we did own Naruto we'd make every fan girl's dream come true!

The door was heavy under his fist as he beat against the hard wood of the door. Sasuke had to come out sometime, it was only a matter of how annoying he had to be to make the Uchiha show off his new school pride. "Sasuke-teme! Come out before I drag you out! You can't stay in there forever!" he yelled through the door presenting Sasuke with laughable facts about his situation.

Sakura giggled and nodded in agreement. "Yea, c'mon Sasuke, we're going to be late. And you know how Iruka Sensei gets when we're late."

"Fuck you! I'm not coming out!" she heard her friend retort.

Sakura looked at Naruto, her laughs almost uncontrollable, "We'll never get him out."

Naruto chuckled. "Oh c'mon- you backing out of a challenge you bastard? The great Uchiha Sasuke isn't man enough to hold up his end of the deal?" Naruto teased, knowing that messing with Sasuke's ego was the one way to truly get whatever he was looking for out of his friend. Sasuke's pride was his weakness. That was why he had chosen to attack that in the first place. "Are you scared?" He mocked.

Sakura was sure that wouldn't work. After all, Sasuke had lost a bet, his ego was damaged enough. But surprise etched itself in her face as the door knob twisted and the door opened slowly. She tried not to stare at him, but once he came into full view, she couldn't help it.

"Wow...Sasuke-kun," she muttered. She knew laughing would cause him to go back into the bedroom and they really would be late if he did that.

Sasuke crossed his arms and felt a blush paint itself over his cheeks. "I'm not backing out, moron..." he grumbled, glaring at the blonde boy.

"Well, that is a surprise," he sputtered. Naruto chuckled, raising a hand to cover his mouth as he did so. When his fit of laughter had begun to trail down he stepped forward, inspecting Sasuke's new, rather unlikely, form of dress. "Who knew the bastard would actually do it, ne? Not to mention go all out. You even shaved your legs!" Naruto snorted, watching the Uchiha's fury grow. It was perfect.

Sasuke glared at him. He really didn't need to mention that his legs normally didn't grow hair. The dipshit always related manliness to hair. When they were 13, Naruto got his first chest hair and spent all day talking about his 'man fur'. Sasuke rolled his eyes and pulled the skirt down slightly.

Sakura covered her mouth, trying so hard not to laugh. "Sasuke-kun, I-I think you're prettier in that uniform th-then I am!"

Sasuke glared at her. He hated them. Hated them. It was a defect at birth that he be born the same year as the two of them. And a mistake his mother made in kindergarten when Sasuke came home and asked if his best friends could come over. Now, at the age of 16, Sasuke wanted nothing more than to throttle them both. He loosed the red and black tie then tried to pull the skirt down more. He never noticed how high Sakura wore her school uniform dresses.

"Isn't he, Sakura?" Naruto chuckled, "Give us a spin Sasuke-teme! I wanna see how well you did all the wall around! Maybe we'll finally be able to see that stick that's been up your ass since puberty," Naruto jested, knowing that his friend was very much indeed upset and humiliated. But this was all part of the fun. Sasuke always got to hold things over his head, so it was Naruto's turn to feel powerful now. "Maybe we should call you something more appropriate, ne? Sasuke is too manly- how about... Sasu-chan!? Yes? It's much better than what you've been calling yourself."

If looks could kill, Naruto would have been dead three times over by now. Sasuke scoffed. "Go to hell dobe," he hissed trying desperately to keep the skirt from showing his ass. Today would be a long day. Sakura's uniform barely left anything for the imagination and with him being taller than her; the red and black plaid skirt was practically at his ass. Not to mention her white button up shirt was so tight it was almost like wearing a corset. This, mixed with the perverts at school, made for one long and embarrassing day. Damn the weather! It never snowed in Konoha and the onetime Sasuke bets with it, is the one time he loses! His cheeks burned even more as Sakura walked around him and pinched his butt.

"Damn, Sasuke! You have one cute butt! I wish my butt looked like this. My God!"

Naruto walked about the other side, inspecting the handiwork of Sakura's uniform. Ah, it paid to listen to the weather reports, unlike some rich bastards. He chuckled, smacking Sasuke on the ass. "Well done! You actually look like a chick- maybe you'll get a boyfriend out of this, Sasuke-chan," he added in spite, watching the Uchiha's blood boil. "Your skirt is so short; can you even wear underwear with that thing on? It's so high I'm sure anyone would see your boxers," he contemplated."Unless you're wearing..." he paused, eyes widening in madness. That being the crazy madness. "Oh my god, you did go all out! Sasu-chan is wearing panties aren't you!?"

Sasuke turned to face the idiots he called friends. "Shut up, moron..."

Sakura laughed hysterically. "I told him it was part of the bet! I didn't...I didn't think he'd actually go through with it!" she choked out, her laughs becoming louder. "Oh my God, Sasuke!"

Sasuke bit the inside of his cheek. "Fuck you both..."

"What color are they, teme? Did you opt for pink? Since you so fond of girly things, ne?" he chuckled, raising the teen's skirt from his behind as his jaw dropped his delighted gasps of laughter and choking hysteria. "It's worse than we thought!" Naruto practically screamed, letting the skirt fall again as he backed up, doubling over with laughter. "Teme," he coughed," You're wearing silk panties!"

Sasuke felt his blush deepen. He hadn't meant to get silk panties. It was hard buying women's underwear with your brother...especially one as observant as his. Sasuke had just grabbed one from the display in what he assumed to be his size and paid quickly before his brother returned from the bathroom. How was he supposed to know they were silk. Sasuke huffed and punched Naruto in the arm. "Shut the hell up. Let's just go..."

Sakura couldn't breathe this was all too funny. She nodded and followed behind her cross dressing friend. "N-naruto! Come on! School's waiting!"

***

The hallways were filled with people like usual, only instead of gaping at the Uchiha with envy; they all gaped and guffawed at his unfortunate situation. Some of them swooned, completely turned out, while others requited themselves to silent chuckles. He walked behind Sasuke with Sakura, watching as the skirt swayed and glimpsed the silk under garments. "Oi, Sasu-chan. You should pull your skirt down," he chuckled.

Sasuke had never been so ungodly embarrassed in his whole life. Never! Never had he felt so...so...small. He quickly tugged at the dress, praying to whatever God possible that this day go by as fast as possible. He made sure not to look at his peers, he didn't want to see their scoffing, he was already pissed and embarrassed beyond belief. What happened if he had to bend down? He tugged at the skirt again. Oooo, Naruto was so going to pay for this. "Shut up, idiot," he hissed.

"I love snow, don't you Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked, laughing lightly as his hands rose up and cupped the back of his head so that his elbows stuck out in a relaxed gesture. "Ne, we should bet more often. I like it when we win," He added, rubbing the Uchiha's defeat directly in his face again. They approached their class door, and Naruto stepped in front, opening it. "After you, miss."

Sasuke glared at Naruto, minimizing the space between the two of them. "I am going to kill you," he hissed, "When today is over you better watch your back..."

Sakura watched the interaction between the two of them, deciding to push Sasuke from behind into the classroom. She did not need them to get into it right now. And being as stubborn and pig-headed as they were, she knew fists would fly. "Come on Sasuke-kun," she said yanking her one friend into the classroom, "Come on Naruto, bell's going to ring soon."

"I'd watch yours actually- more accurately your ass," Naruto called out."Watch it because right now everyone can see your silk panties, Sasu-chan," he chuckled, following behind them. Oh yes, he knew he was pushing his luck and tossing his friend directly in the way of the humiliation train. But it was fun for once, being able to hold something over Sasuke's head. He would never forget this day.

Sasuke felt his blush return as he immediately dropped into his seat, yanking and pulling at the skirt. Dead. Naruto was going to be dead because Sasuke was going to kill him and that meant that Sasuke would spend the rest of his life in jail. He could deal with that. At least in there, he could wear pants.

Sakura decided that it would be best to sit next to Sasuke, spacing the two boys. As much as she didn't want her friend to be so humiliated, it was kind of funny and she wanted to see if he'd go through with it all day. And if Naruto sat next to him and continued his taunting, Sasuke would jump him and they'd both be sent home.

Naruto took his seat and settled in lazily like usual, watching the prissy Uchiha sit up like a board, flat and straight so that his skirt wouldn't show anymore skin. Oh, his friend was so pretty when he was mad. Naruto eyed him up and down, watching the slight curve of his neck into dark choppy hair. His chest rose and fell sharply. Yes, he was very angry. "Could have done with a bra, ne? You look kinda flat from here."

Sasuke looked at him sharply. "I am going to gut you like a fish," his hissed, his cheeks burning bright red as one of their peers walked by and whistled, "You are so dead, baka, so dead."

Sakura looked at Naruto. "Stop it," she giggled, "Class starts soon..."

Naruto chuckled, banging his head against the desk with laughter in his throat, tears spilling from his eyes. "Oh, Sasu-chan," he rolled his stomach inside. This was just too funny. "Such horrible things coming from such pretty lips. You must be more lady-like. You wouldn't want for everyone to think you can't complete a task as simple as this."

Sasuke crossed his arms. He was just going to ignore him. That was it. The day would fly by, he just had to ignore the blonde. But wait...why not throw a jab at Naruto? Sasuke smirked and looked at his friend. "Hmm, Naruto, sounds like you want me, ne? Does this turn you on? After all, what straight boy would have his friend dress up as a girl and then stare at his ass the whole time?"

Sakura had been laughing with Naruto's comment, but now, now she was laughing harder. It was true. Naruto had pretty much spent the whole time talking about how pretty Sasuke was and talking about his butt. God, she loved these two! "Oh my God!" she laughed, her sides aching.

"You keep looking at my pants, so I should ask you the same. Sorry, I like boobs, so it seems to be the only thing you are lacking would be the last thing you'd need to get into these pants Uchiha," he quipped, "Better luck next time." He was telling the truth. Yes, if Sasuke had been a girl he probably would have enjoyed getting off on him. But he wasn't and the lack of breast, which happened to be Naruto's favorite part of female anatomy was missing. It just wouldn't do.

***

Sasuke slammed his locker shut. "No, I'm skipping. He doesn't take attendance anyway..."

Sakura shook her head and grabbed Sasuke's art pad from his locker. "You have to go..."

"I don't have to do anything," Sasuke retorted, "I hate art..."

"Only because you won't work hard enough to get good at it," Sakura retorted as Naruto popped his gum, "You're just like Naruto. Neither one of you will work hard at it...besides; Kakashi Sensei is the best sensei we have..."

Sasuke folded his arms. It wasn't that he hated art, he didn't. He just couldn't draw to save his soul. His mother had signed him up for this class and Naruto and Sakura had taken it so he wouldn't be alone. Sakura drew well, but he and Naruto sucked. But Naruto never tried. Sasuke tried...that was the worst part. No matter what he did, his drawing never came out. They always sucked. He sighed. It also didn't help that the one teacher in the whole school that was hot, was teaching it. Sasuke had a HUGE crush on his art teacher from the moment he walked through the door. Which was why he tried so hard to be good at art...he wanted to impress him. He looked down at the girl's uniform that hung tightly to his body. He couldn't let Kakashi Sensei see him this way. It was bad enough he sucked at the one thing the man seemed to excel at. "I'm not going..."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah, backing out again. Just like I knew you would. You can never stick to anything. You're pretty useless for an Uchiha, Sasuke-teme." Naruto growled, mocking him with bigger words than he would normally use just to prove his point. "So what we can't draw? Or is it because of your uniform today? Don't want a certain someone to see you, ne? Who? Who is it?"

Was he that transparent? Sasuke was pretty sure neither Naruto nor Sakura knew of his crush. He didn't know why he was embarrassed about it, he just was. He knew they wouldn't do anything if they knew, after all they were the first ones he told he was gay. Sasuke closed his eyes. He REALLY didn't want Kakashi Sensei to see him this way. "Shut up, dobe," he said looking at them both, "I'm going home."

"Sasuke you are such a pain," and with that he looped his arm under Sasuke's and motioned Sakura to do the same. He knew that he wouldn't be able to drag Sasuke himself, and so with the both of the holding him by the arms he had a fair feeling that he wouldn't be able to escape. "You can't run from everything! We're gonna drag you if we have to-!" Naruto gritted out, pulling the Uchiha.

Sasuke tried to pull away, tried to stand his ground, but the shoes Sakura made him wear had absolutely no traction. "Stop it! I mean it!" he growled his skirt moving upwards giving everyone behind them a nice peek show at his ass.

Sakura drug Sasuke along, struggling immensely. She had to give it to him, he'd definitely come far since the time where she used to beat both him and Naruto up in the sandbox. "Why are you fighting this!?" she growled as they came up upon the classroom, "It's last period!" Sakura could hear the whispers and whistles of her class mates which meant... She quickly used one arm to yank Sasuke's skirt back over his ass. "PERVS!" she yelled as Naruto yanked them both to the door.

"I'm not going!" Sasuke growled glaring daggers at Naruto.

Naruto shook his head, rolling his eyes at the pitiful sight. "Stop struggling or you're going to give the Hyuuga's another lovely view of your prissy Uchiha ass. You're going whether you like it or not," Naruto groaned through his teeth as he worked to pull the Uchiha down the marble hallway. Thank god the flats the teen was wearing didn't have grips. It would have made everyone's job harder.

Sasuke noticed Sakura's movement to cover his ass and while he appreciated it, he knew that was his time to act. Sasuke tried to pull away from her but her hand instantly flew from his ass to his arm.

"Stop being such a baby!!" she cried clutching his arm tightly. The classroom was just a couple steps ahead.

"I don't want to go to this stupid class! Let me go!" Sasuke retorted as his skirt riding up.

Just then, the struggling seemed to get harder, and Naruto had half a mind to knock the Uchiha out and carry him to class over his shoulder, someone else stepped around the corner. Naruto gasped as the silver haired man eyed them curiously, casting them an all knowing glance before he stepped out to inspect them further, now noticed by Sakura and Sasuke. The man chuckled, and continued walking. Naruto had thought they'd gotten into some sort of trouble... that they were about to be swallowed whole by the man's ultimate authority. He sighed lightly, but still kept a firm grip on the Uchiha before he heard a booming voice. "You three better make it to class before I do. Especially you, Sasuke-kun. I wouldn't want to put such a pretty girl in detention now."

Sasuke instantly stopped moving, his face burning in pure embarrassment. He had never been so close to tears in his whole life. He pulled his arms from both Naruto and Sakura and looked down at the floor. Of course, of course, Kakashi Sensei would see him. Now he really did look like an ass.

Sakura was shocked when their sensei just made a joke. They...they weren't going to detention? Sakura was even more surprised when Sasuke walked into the classroom willingly. She looked at Naruto. "Well, that worked out better than I thought it would."

They had all managed to take their seats quietly, even Sasuke who had to reposition his skirt three times before being satisfied. Naruto chuckled a bit at the scene but had really nothing to say. He was just satisfied with Sasuke being in class. They'd been working on the drawing unit for about three weeks and covering the top anatomy and working down. Today; they studied the human leg. Kakashi had laid out the necessary supplies. The B, 2B, and H pencil with the kneaded erasers and the plus fifty lb. paper. He knew his students were not professionals but it couldn't hurt to let them work with good supplies. He had begun the skeleton on the board, showing with broad lines how one visualizes the bone of the leg. Once most people got the concept of joints and bone as lines and circles he began circling the class room, seeing what his students had so far come up with. Being completely honest with himself as he crossed the left side of the room, he shook his head. A few moments after inspecting the right side he did the same. "This just won't do. Do you need a model first you guys?" He asked in his usual cool tone, watching the class for affirmatives.

Sasuke HATED art right now. Who the fuck spent this much time on one part of the anatomy? He sighed and drew a large slash through his attempted leg. How the hell was he going to pass this class? Sasuke glanced up to see Kakashi staring at the class. God, the man was gorgeous. Sasuke brought his eyes back to his pathetic drawing as the class said yes to Kakashi's question.

Kakashi stepped beside Sasuke as the affirmation ran through his ear. The man looked down and noticed his sheet. The Uchiha had quite a bit of trouble in the art department, and it was a natural thing. Some people just weren't good at art and others were. But it wasn't fair... no. Not fair when Sasuke was a moving work of art himself. "Sasuke," his voice boomed. "Do me a favor."

Sasuke looked up at him. When had the man moved behind him? Oh no, that meant he saw the pathetic thing Sasuke was attempting to draw. "H-hai sensei...?"

Sakura eyes widened and she looked at Naruto. "You don't think...?" she started to whisper.

Kakashi smiled, and offered a hand to Sasuke. He watched as the teen stood, the gentle sinews of his legs pulling and forming into the smooth cover of heated creamy skin. His body was perfect, and perfect- well, that's what would get Sasuke into trouble in the end. "Thank you," he said and without warning Sasuke was hoisted onto the table and forced to stand. The whole room to could see him, legs, ass and all. "There is your model, now get to work people."

Sasuke pulled the skirt down, his blush worsening. Oh God, this wasn't supposed to happen. He was surprised when the class didn't mock him, but began their work. He looked at his so called friends, his eyes begging for their help.

Sakura was shocked, again, and she felt bad for her clearly embarrassed friend. What were they supposed to do? She glanced at Naruto. Now would be a good time for him to create some sort of distraction.

Naruto stared up at his friend, sure it was embarrassing but Sasuke deserved it. He was always an ass to everyone, and not to mention a prissy bitch when it came to certain things. He knew this was for his friend's own good and with that he smiled. But, before he lifted his pencil he stared at Sasuke mouthing the words: "I can see your panties," before he started to draw again.

Sasuke pulled the skirt down again, his face hotter than he'd felt before. He dropped his eyes to the table that he was standing on, embarrassment encompassing him. Stupid Naruto...he was going to kill him...as long as his own embarrassment didn't kill him first.

Sakura felt soooo bad. She mouthed that she was sorry before Kakashi looked at her, causing her to go to work immediately.

Kakashi watched with eager eyes as his student's drank up their new model. He raised the book in front of his eyes, but he was unable to concentrate on the words. He couldn't stop staring at the Uchiha's displayed flesh; it was so sensual and curved like that of a woman, but not too much. He let his mind race, pondering what he would look like without so many clothes. "Sasuke, couldn't you pick a more interesting pose?" He teased, wondering if the teen would actually do it.

Sasuke looked back at his teacher, his face in the book. He wasn't going to pose! Wasn't it bad enough that he was standing on top of a table in a skirt and silk panties, that no matter what he did, everyone could see? But if he didn't...wouldn't that be a strike against him? Sasuke let his hands fall to his sides, allowing the skirt to crawl back up and show more of his legs and the bottom of his ass. He still couldn't bring himself to look at anything but the table, so that's where his eyes stayed.

Naruto chuckled, scribbling something on the paper for the Uchiha. The sheet read, in drastically messy writing: "Now I can see your ass too." With that he went back to drawing a bowl of ramen, completely ignoring Sasuke's body as he drew in some steam lines.

Kakashi watched as the teen struggled with his ego. It was his job as a teacher to embarrass people, but... would his job allow for what he had planned for later? "Very good Sasuke-kun, now hold that pose. Thank you."

Sasuke glared briefly at Naruto before glancing back when Kakashi spoke. He sighed. Kakashi didn't think anything of him, other than a student. God, he was so embarrassed. He did what his sensei asked, staying in the pose, even though his ass was pretty much hanging out for everyone to see. It wouldn't be such a problem, if he hadn't...worn the silk panties. God, how was he going to ever show his face again?

After about forty five minutes the class was coming close to be over. Kakashi had everyone put their things down and place the pencils, erasers, and extra paper back where it belonged. He left Sasuke standing on the table, pretending to forget about him. He needed a moment alone and surely he did not wish to draw anyone's attention to that fact. Kakashi allowed the rest of the students to wait at the door for the lunch bell. Naruto and Sakura were still lingering until he shot both students a look and they moved away quickly. He turned around, feigning surprise like the joker he had known to be. He was one of the more youthful teachers. Younger and far more understanding of the teenage psyche. "Oh, Sasuke-kun, I almost forgot you were still up there. Need help getting down?"

Did he need help down? Hell yes! He was NOT giving the class more of a show then he already had. He nodded mutely, not trusting his voice to sound as in control as he wanted it to.

Kakashi chuckled moving forward, "Very well then." He placed his hands on the back of Sasuke's legs, sliding them up the bare skin smoothly to cup at his hips to pull him closer before he hoisted him off the table. He pressed the teen's weight to himself as he let the lithe form slide down his body like a pole. Oh god, that had felt good... but what came later would feel even better.

Sasuke gasped at his teacher's touches, his inner pervert screaming. The man's strong hands had felt so good against his legs, sliding up them, then pulling them towards him roughly. The way their bodies rubbed against each other as Sasuke went down on the man was amazing. As they stood close, Sasuke hoped the man would slide his strong hands up his legs again and cup his ass. He wanted his sensei to touch him. "Thank you," he whispered, making sure to have his eyes convey lust and sexiness. He could flirt...there was no rule against that. "You're stronger than you look sensei..."

Kakashi raised a quick brow to the teen's observations. He still had a hold of his hips firmly, feeling the softness bellow his finger tips. He tested the waters firmly by sliding his hands off the teen and 'accidently' cupping his ass before he pulled away. "I suppose, or maybe you're just light," he added, turning to walk to his desk as students filtered out of the class room. "Sasuke... I have another favor."

Sasuke couldn't believe how hot his sensei grabbing his ass like that made him. He let out a small mewl before catching himself and turning around to look at the man. "What kind of favor, sensei?" he asked making sure his skirt hiked a little further up then he had allowed while modeling. Sasuke made himself look as innocent as he possibly could while asking the question though. He was hoping that Kakashi would tell him that he wanted to see him after school...maybe...get closer. Or that he wanted to fuck him. Sasuke smirked he liked both options and hoped that would be the favor he asked for.

Kakashi smiled and tipped his chin forward acknowledging Sasuke with the highest regard. "Yes, I was wondering if you are free after school this evening?" He asked, gently probing the teen's mind for the answers he was looking for. He purposely left the question blunt, watching for any hint of a reaction. He'd already enjoyed the reaction to his touches. He wondered how he would react to his words.

Free? Tonight? He was now! "Yes! I-I mean I think I am," he said trying to keep his calm. He took two deep breaths then walked back over to his sensei. There was no one in the room, why not push things. "What can I help you with sensei?" he asked making sure there was little room between them. Was Kakashi going to...ask him out?

Kakashi smiled at the attempt. This was what he'd been hoping for, the ultimate reaction to suit his needs and perverse nature. One of course he did not reveal to his students, but this time, he'd make an exception. He allowed the teen to get closer. "Well I know how you struggle in this class, and I saw how well you did today... following instructions. How would you like to earn some extra credit?"

Sasuke smirked. Following instructions...so Kakashi liked being dominant. That was cool. Sasuke wouldn't mind being submissive to him. And, extra credit...he definitely needed it. So, why not kill two birds with one stone? Why not sleep with his amazingly handsome teacher and pass the course? "I do need extra help, sensei," Sasuke replied, "What kind of extra credit do you have in mind?"

Kakashi smirked and lowered his lids as he scribbled something on a piece of paper and handed it to Sasuke before he began to speak to him again. "Well, since you seem to do well modeling, I was wondering if you would like to do some more for me, Sasuke-kun?" he nearly purred, seducing his student shamelessly. "I'll give you extra credit and treat you to a treat of your choice if you agree."

Sasuke smiled. "Who am I modeling for?" he asked. What was Kakashi trying to tell him? But he didn't care. He'd get a treat of his choice after words and the only treat he wanted was standing in front of him. "And what kind of treat will I get? I don't like sweet things," Sasuke said trying to be innocent. Obviously, if the man was hitting on a teenage boy he must thrive on innocence. Sasuke bit his bottom lip for measure and leaned in closer. "I won't have to be naked, sensei, will I?"

Kakashi chuckled. "Oh heavens no," Kakashi replied, "You can keep most of them on during, Sasuke-kun." He smiled wryly. "That's the phone number when you make your decision. I'll come and pick you up. I teach an adult anatomy class, and I must say, you are the perfect person for the task we are currently attempting to complete right now. What do you say, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke nodded and looked down at the paper. "An anatomy class," he said. Anatomy...hmmm...maybe he would get to take off a good bit of his clothes to model. And then after staring at him for so long, Kakashi would break and fuck him. Sasuke moaned internally. God that would be so hot. Maybe...maybe he wouldn't be able to wait until the end of class and fuck him with all those people watching. Oh, that was so hot. "I'll do it. What time should I be ready? And what should I wear?"

"Wear what you have on now... and be ready for say... seven o'clock. I swear you won't be home late," He said it with his velvet voice. He'd been reserving that one lately, saving it up for a moment like this. With Sasuke so eager to dive right into his plan who was he to stop him? He was sixteen after all, he could make his own choices. Not that it mattered. His future had been decided the moment he put on those silk panties.

Sasuke felt his insides drop. He wouldn't be home late? That meant Kakashi had no intention of doing what Sasuke wanted to do. But if that were the case, why was he flirting back? Now Sasuke was confused. "Where should I meet you?" he asked taking the small slip of paper and sliding it into the side his silk panties. He had no pockets...and why not be sexual about it.

Kakashi watched his hand carefully, the fine circles of his pupils darting to where the paper had been slid. "Oh I can pick you up right at home; I want to make sure you don't get hassled. I imagine you get quite a lot of attention dressed... like that," he purred, holding his face in his hand as he leaned on his desk. "I wouldn't want one of my favorite students to get unwanted attention from someone else."

Sasuke smirked and shrugged. "Some of the attention I like, especially from...certain senseis," Sasuke whispered as he leaned over the desk slightly, bringing himself closer to Kakashi, "Do you know where I live sensei?"

Kakashi held himself back in that moment, saving his inner pervert for later but still allowing the teen some sexy material to work with. Kakashi ran his fingers through his hair, sighing gently as he smiled. "Of course I do. I know everything about you, Sasuke," he purred affectionately." I do write your report every semester. I know all about you, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke smirked and pushed himself backwards. "I don't think you know everything sensei," he said as the man's phone number fell from the silk panties and onto the floor. Sasuke smirked. He bent over at the hips, making sure his ass was in full view of his sexy sensei as he picked it up. "Stupid thing," he moaned, "Too bad I don't have any pockets...I hope it doesn't fall out again." Sasuke rose slowly but only after making a series of little sexy moans that he knew would turn the man on more than the free showing of his ass.

Kakashi watched his ass, the right round globes rubbed by the soft silk of his panties. He had no doubt what lay beneath them, but he had to wonder if Sasuke was a virgin. The way the teen flirted would have gotten an A+ from anyone grading sluttiness. He pondered if perhaps he could be the first to teach this naughty little slut, what was what. "Mm, let's hope not. I'll see you tonight?"

Sasuke nodded and held the paper in his hand. Tonight...God, if it was going like anything Sasuke wanted it to maybe tonight he could get laid. He turned around and walked seductively to the door. Thank God for those late night movies, otherwise he'd never know how to do any of this. He turned from the classroom door. "Bye, sensei, I'll see you at 7..."

"Good bye Sasuke-kun," he murmured sexily. "Oh and Sasuke- don't tell anyone- I wouldn't want the other students to be jealous of you." He smirked, letting the teen watch his eyes as they fell to the nearly exposed cleft of Sasuke's ass. "Until then, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke smiled as he watched his teacher's eyes fall to his ass. He gave his ass a little shake then walked out of the classroom. He shut the door behind him then leaned against a row of lockers, smiling like a little kid on Christmas. He looked down at the paper in his hands then brought them both to his chest. Yes! His sensei did like him! And in this moment, he was so glad Naruto had won their bet.

A/N:

kakasasu_4ever: Weeeelll, I know what you're all thinking. Mak and I haven't updated on Alot Like Romeo and Juliet in like a month, we still arent done with the 12 days of KakaSasu Christmas(who knew real life coulf be such a pain in the butt! Can't it see we're trying to write porn!?), buuuut this wouldnt leave us alone! So, what do you all think? Should we continue to post this? Please, read, review and let us know! And I promise we'll update everything soon!

MAKandCHEESE: Hah hah, so we're back with a new fiction. I bet you all missed highschool, am I right? Well we're here to give you the taste of it that you never got. The portion that was hidden in closets and teacher's lounges, so I say. Besides, who wouldn't want to see Sasuke Uchiha in a girl's uniform, wearing panties? As always, we love you... happy belated Valentine's Day! Read, Review and Rate! Love ya!

hugs,

kakasasu_4ever and MAKandCHEESE


	2. Extra Credit

Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto, we make no profits, and this is purely for fun...but if we did own Naruto we'd make every fan girl's dream come true!

Just then, Naruto and Sakura came out from around the corner, rushing to their friend quickly when they saw what frightened them the most. Sasuke... he was... smiling? They had to wonder if the teen was sick or something. Sasuke only smiled when he made fun of people or got one up and yet there seemed to be no one in sight. "Teme, what did he want? We were worried."

Sasuke looked at Naruto trying to force the smile from his lips. "Nothing..."

Sakura put her hands on her hips. They had been friends for 11 years, if the Uchiha really thought she and Naruto couldn't see through it, he was truly stupid. "Sasuke Uchiha don't you dare lie to us!" she ordered, "We know something happened! You don't smile..."

Sasuke again tried to wipe the smile from his face. But he couldn't. He rolled his eyes instead. "Guys..."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Spit it out you damn Uchiha idiot. Something happened and we know it. We aren't stupid," Naruto argued, tilting his head with disgust as he looked to the Uchiha. He was his friend, they did everything together. He should be able to tell him about some dumb little conversation with his art teacher. "Oh come on! Say it already! Its not like you got molested in there!"

Sasuke looked at the two of them. He knew they wouldn't say anything. As much as he didn't want to admit it, they had been his best friends for as long as he could remember and they were always there when he needed them. Sasuke sighed. "Fine," he whispered, "But you can't say anything."

Sakura's ears instantly honed into her friend's voice. "You did get molested!" she gasped loudly.

Sasuke instantly placed his hand over her mouth, "Shut it Sakura!"

Naruto quickly stepped behind Sakura and put a hand over her mouth. It had probably been one of the smartest things he had done all day! He quickly quieted her struggle and looked back on Sasuke, eager to know exactly what happened. Nothing was not ever shared between the two of them, and this time, it was no exception. "So- did you? Did you really... Did sensei touch you?" He asked, confused.

"Not really...I mean he just helped me get off that stupid table," Sasuke whispered noticing the worry on his friend's faces, "He just asked me to model for his anatomy class tonight...but..." Sasuke stopped. Should he? Would they understand? Sasuke closed his hand around the white paper. "That was it..."

Naruto growled and let go of Sakura's mouth. "Don't leave out the most important detail! I know you did! When you lie you never talk like you do- all proud and shit! What happened?" He yell-whispered, wanting to get to the bottom of this. "Spill it, teme, before Sakura has a conniption!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Fine. Look I like him ok? That's why I didn't want to go to the stupid class anyways. I thought this would make me look like a moron," he whispered pulling at the skirt slightly, "So I...I flirted with him, ok?"

Sakura gasped loudly. "THAT'S ILLEGAL!!"

"Shut up, Sakura!"

Naruto sighed and rolled his eyes covering her mouth again as he nodded to Sasuke. "Good enough?" When the nod was reciprocated he smiled and then let his face come back down. "Somehow I always knew you had a thing for him. It's the way you say it; 'se-sensei'," he mocked before patting Sasuke on the shoulder with his free hand. "Told ya you'd get a boyfriend, ha!"

Sasuke blushed and pushed Naruto. "Baka," he smirked, "He's not my boyfriend..." Not yet anyway, his brain added. Sasuke shoved Kakashi's number in Naruto's pocket. "The skirt doesn't come with pockets. Hold that till later?" It was more of an order in the form of a question. But that was how he was. He didn't ask Naruto at least not flat out. But the blonde idiot always understood and he supposed he was grateful for it. Sasuke remembered what Kakashi had asked him to wear and it made him smile. "He wants me to wear this. Guess you were right, idiot, I do look good in this."

"Told you that old man was a pervert, teme... a sick, old perverted sensei. But I guess that's your type. You deserve each other," he cooed, mocking Sasuke's approval of the old man. Just because he wasn't yelling at Sasuke didn't mean he completely agreed with his logic. But Sasuke was old enough to make his own choices. Naruto was his friend- he'd help him even if it was illegal. "At least he's cool, I guess."

Sasuke smiled but only with his eyes. He wouldn't allow his friends to know how happy he was feeling. "He's not that old," Sasuke retorted rolling his eyes, "And he isn't perverted...at least not that perverted." Sasuke took a minute to study his friends then sighed. "I won't let him do anything I don't want guys, you can wipe that look off your faces..."

Sakura hadn't even realized she was giving him that look but she supposed if she could read him so easily he could do the same for her. She removed Naruto's hand from her mouth and fixed her hair. "Well, you can't model looking like that," she said, "What time do you have to be there?"

"He's picking me up at 7..."

Sakura glanced at her watch, "Good, then me and Naruto are coming over your house after school...we have a lot of work to do."

***

The cupboard doors were mercilessly thrown open and carded through as Naruto growled hungrily. "Oi, Sasuke-teme, you got any ramen in here?" He asked looking to the teen sitting deliciously lost in blissful abandon at the table. Sakura was busy 'helping' him get ready. It seemed more like she was playing dress up. She'd even taken the liberty to bring Sasuke a bra- no one knew if he's use it.

Sasuke pushed Sakura's hand away as she tried to put lipstick on him. "We don't eat ramen. Itachi bitches when there is anything with the least bit of sodium in it," he replied as he watched Naruto search through their organic food stuffed shelves, "My mom made soup-Sakura stop-you can eat that and pretend." Sasuke grabbed the girl's wrist. "I am not wearing makeup, or that bra with the boobs already in it."

Sakura giggled and held the bra up to her chest, "It's called a water bra Sasuke..."

"Whatever," Sasuke retorted, "I'm just gay not a cross dresser..."

Naruto started to laugh aloud. "Um, actually," the laughter spurted up again."You are!" He chuckled uncontrollably for a few moments before resorting to laugh quietly while he searched for the soup Sasuke had mentioned earlier. "Sasuke doesn't need boobs. Obviously, Kakashi sensei isn't interested in... those."

Sakura shrugged, "Yeah I suppose not..."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "You think?" he retorted as Sakura tried to apply makeup. "Stop it!" he growled standing quickly, "I'm not wearing makeup!"

Sakura shrugged and lifted Sasuke's skirt, "Why did you buy black panties?" She giggled as Sasuke hit her hand and then gasped. "BLACK PANTIES MEAN YOU WANTED SEX! OH MY GOD YOU LITTLE WHORE!"

Sasuke blushed and pushed her. "You wanna be a little louder, Sakura? I don't think Itachi heard you!"

Naruto chuckled, setting for a bowl of soup he'd found as he sat down next to his best friend. "Maane... do you two know everything about sex or are you just making this up as you go? Who cares what color your undies are- it's not like, if Sasuke's getting what he wants, he'll be wearing them for long anyways, Sakura-chan," he added, matter-of-factly.

Sasuke glared at him. "What makes you think I want him to sleep with me? Look, I told you both already that I just reached into the bin and grabbed one. I only had a minute before Itachi came back and all I needed was him to see that and tell my parents..."

Sakura laughed and shrugged. "Well, unlike you Naruto, I have had sex before. I don't just lie about it."

"Oh who stole your virginity? That Lee kid right? No wonder you couldn't stop staring at him. For your information I am saving myself. I'd rather fuck someone who is committed and not in it for a night of fun and a ramen breakfast at my apartment before the say 'buh bye' and run off," Naruto said firstly, defending himself. He smirked at Sasuke. He knew he was a virgin too. "You call him a whore, heh, but look at you."

Sakura gasped. "Excuse me, Lee and I are still dating you butt wipe!" she growled, "And Sasuke is a whore because he flirted with a teacher and is now going to sleep with him..."

Sasuke glared at her. "I didn't plan on wearing this nor did I say I wanted him to sleep with me!"

"Um, I doubt they'll be doing much sleeping Sakura," he chuckled, loving his own self satisfactory play on words. "Since when did you become such a judgmental bitch Sakura? If I didn't know better I'd say you still had Lee's cock up or ass. That or a really big stick," he smirked, picking up the bra and grimacing. The contraption was odd to say the least, no wonder Sasuke didn't want to wear it.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and went to say something but the doorbell rang. He looked at the clock on the stove. 6:55. Kakashi was early. "You guys have to get out," he said, "Use the back door."

"Why? He can't see us? Its not like he doesn't know that we're friends," she retorted as she slowly began to walk towards the door.

Sasuke grabbed her wrist, "Sakura, come on...please?" Sasuke hated that word. Please made him sound...weak. He looked back at Naruto. "Can you carry all her shit?"

Naruto nodded and rolled his eyes, grabbing her bags and rushing out the back way to the door, grabbing Sakura's wrist as he yanked her out the door in less than twenty seconds. "Come on anti-virginity," he chuckled and pulled the girl out the door. "Have fun, Teme-- but please, don't be an idiot like usual? It's your choice y'know- make it a good one," Naruto said, uncharacteristically before he took off in a run, Sakura whispering nasty things to him under her breath.

Sasuke waited until her heard the backdoor shut before fixing his skirt and opening the front door. His eyes fell upon his sensei, in loose fitting dark blue jeans and a tight black turtle neck. He swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat and felt his entire circulatory system burn. "Sensei, you're early."

"I hope that's alright, Sasuke-kun," He smirked, watching the Uchiha's firm legs twist under him in nervousness. "I hope I didn't interrupt anything. I can come back later... or you can come with me another time," he added, waiting to see the Uchiha's reaction to his words. It seemed odd for one to have such a fascination for this. He had found Sasuke attractive before, but seeing him dressed like this had caused his brain to go to mush. But he didn't particularly care. He was more interested in what color Sasuke's panties were this time.

Sasuke couldn't stop his heart from fluttering, his stomach from going into knots but he had to be sexy, like he had been this afternoon. "You didn't interrupt anything, I just finished putting this stuff back on," he said, "If you had come earlier, I would have been naked." Perfect! Sasuke remembered that from some stupid TV show but it worked here too. "Are we going then, sensei, or do you no longer need me?"

Kakashi swore he could feel his pants get heavier with every word the teen spoke. he had watched him for quite some time, and if he hadn't been a student Kakashi would have asked him on a date. Now this would be the only chance he got and he wanted to make it worthwhile. All the teasing the boy had done had caused this decision, although it wouldn't have been the best for a relationship. "Of course I need you, Sasuke-kun. I was just making sure you weren't too busy for you sensei..." He purred.

Sasuke shook his head. "I'm never too busy for my sensei," he whispered as he stepped outside, the cold winter air wrapping around his body. He closed the front door behind himself and stood on the porch, leaving little room between him and his sensei. "So how many people are in your class sensei?"

Kakashi ran a finger through his hair as he admired Sasuke's backside, the wind whipping his skirt around as showing off a lovely pair black panties. Kakashi had to stifle a moan. That little slut wanted it. He hated to think of him in such a way, but the teasing and foreplay had become something of a leash on Kakashi, and the mean was at the end of it. "There are twelve I believe. All eager to meet their new model."

Sasuke smirked as he caught Kakashi's eyes staring at his backside. "What happened to the last one?" he asked shivering slightly as they walked to the man's car. He had to say one thing, this uniform didn't keep him warm at all.

"It became hard to teach without my shirt on anymore, and now... they need something new for what their task is. Something I can not do myself." Kakashi said in that hot deep voice again, the tones rich and decadent as if he was serenading someone. He stepped out from behind the teen, making sure he brushed against him hotly before completely moving off. "Ready to go? Do you need a coat?"

Sasuke almost moaned at the contact but he stopped himself. He was supposed to be seductive. Sasuke shook his head. "I don't need a coat," he whispered, "I'm sure it'll be nice and hot in the classroom, ne?" Sasuke smirked at his sensei. "And you said something you can't do by yourself. Does that mean you're posing with me too?" Sasuke felt his heart pound as he waited for the answer. He didn't know why, but doing anything with the man made him so hot.

Kakashi walked out in front of him. He would wait until the teen was in the car, he didn't want to frighten him away. He moved to the passenger side and opened the door. "Please, I have the heat on in the car. I don't want you to freeze when you're so... scantily dressed, Sasuke-kun," he purred. He had planned on dating the Uchiha for quite some time, but only after he'd turned eighteen. It was a rule he valued, but now that this opportunity to get the Uchiha into his hands had happened. He would not pass it up.

Sasuke walked past Kakashi, brushing against him gently and yet sexually. He climbed into the car and looked at Kakashi. "Thank you, sensei," he whispered sexually. He snapped his seat belt on then situated in the seat, making sure to have the skirt ride up. "Mmm, your seat is so warm," he said, "Aren't you cold outside, sensei?"

Kakashi snapped out of his daze and smiled, "Oh I'm sure your company will warm me up just fine." With that he shut Sasuke's door and stepped around to the other side, climbing in and buckling up just like Sasuke had done. Only he had begun to fumble with the belt after seeing Sasuke's skirt ride up even more. Once it was snapped into place he sighed contently. "Ready?"

Sasuke smiled and nodded moving slightly so his skirt moved up further. "Hai, but you didn't answer my question. Will you be modeling with me, sensei, since it's something you can't do by yourself?"

Kakashi tried to concentrate on backing out of the drive way, figuring it was the best time to answer Sasuke's question. "Yes, Sasuke. I hope that doesn't bother you. My class is a very..." he paused searching for the most efficient word he could use."My class is a very unique one, now a days." He finally said, getting a good grip on the steering wheel as he smiled down at Sasuke beside him.

Sasuke shrugged. "It doesn't bother me...I like unique. But if it's an anatomy class what do you need me to do?" he asked allowing his knee to accidently brush against Kakashi's hand. "What is your lesson?"

Oh, god... he'd love to pull over and teach Sasuke a lesson right now! The teen was teasing him and he knew it, and so it was only right for him to tease back. "It's an adult erotic anatomy class, Sasuke-kun." he stated simply, "That means," he said again quickly as they pulled up to a red light. "We're focusing on this area... right," he lowered his hand to Sasuke's skirt and drug it up his chest sinfully before snapping his touch away."There."

Sasuke bit his lip as Kakashi's strong hand touched him sinfully. His heart pounded and his breath hitched. An adult erotic anatomy class...did that mean... "I'll be naked?" he moaned out trying to steady his voice, "For them?" That definitely was a new development. Only his family and Naruto had ever seen him naked and as much as he wanted Kakashi to see him that way, he wasn't sure he wanted 12 other people to.

Kakashi chuckled. "I promised you, you wouldn't be naked, Sasuke. Just the poses, and you don't have to lose any of your clothing, I promise. That's the reason I asked you to wear... this ensemble," He laughed lightly, trying to ease the Uchiha's worry and smiled brightly. Just because he wanted to fuck Sasuke so badly didn't mean he didn't care. He liked him, and he was sure by the end of the night he was going to love him. In more ways than one.

Sasuke smiled and nodded. Kakashi would be there and really that was all he cared about. He looked down at his body. So, they were doing erotic poses...him and Kakashi. Sasuke bit his bottom lip. God, that was so hot. He cleared his throat and spread his legs slightly, the skirt moving up even more. He wanted to still be seen as that sexy teen. After all, that was what got him here. "Poses, sensei? Does that mean you'll be on top of me?"

Kakashi smiled and winked at the teen. "That depends on what the class wants to draw, Sasuke-kun. Are you comfortable with that? We might have to get really close to each other," he loosed, knowing that the teen didn't mind in the least. This was all part of the fun leading up till tonight when he would finally figure out where Sasuke was getting all this sexy courage.

Was he comfortable with that? Of course...he wanted Kakashi to be against him so badly. "Of course sensei," he said smiling sexily, "I know you don't bite..." Sasuke wanted to add 'hard' for measure but he figured he may be pushing it. "Will you be comfortable being so close to me?"

Kakashi smirked and let his eyes watch the road. Safety first, he mused. "Oh, of course," he chided, his voice sweet and kind- pleasant to the ears of all who heard it. Kakashi hated most people, preferring his own quiet aloof type, and that was how Sasuke seemed. Not to mention he was completely gorgeous and sexy as hell. "I like bonding with my favorite student."

Sasuke smiled and looked out the windshield. "You're favorite, student, huh?" Sasuke whispered almost inaudibly. He wasn't sure why, but that made his heart jump. "S-so when will we get there?"

Kakashi smiled at the teen's stutter. Someone was eager weren't they? Kakashi chuckled. "It's not too far, about a minute or so. Why? Are you nervous about all of this, Sasuke-kun?" he asked, genuinely, albeit with an edge of lust. They'd been dancing around like this for too long, and now things were finally going to be put to the test. "I warn you... my class can get wild, Sasu-kun."

Wild? Sasuke told himself it didn't matter. He'd be with his sensei. His sexy art teacher. Whatever this class was like, Sasuke was pretty sure he could handle it. He shook his head. He had to be confidently sexy. "No, of course not," he replied, even though his stomach was doing flip-flops as they pulled into a parking lot. He looked at Kakashi and smiled seductively. "I can take a lot."

Kakashi smiled back, "I can tell." The man parked swiftly, obviously not one to keep his class waiting and stepped out of the car, opening it for Sasuke like a true gentleman. He might have been a pervert, but it still didn't mean he was an ass. He did really like Sasuke after all, so being nice might have been a step in the right direction. "Here we are, Sasu-kun."

Sasuke got out of the car making sure to pull the skirt down slightly. "Thank you, sensei," he said as the winter wind wrapped around them. He waited as Kakashi shut and locked the car doors before walking again. "How old are your students?" he asked trying to figure out the faces that would be watching him so intimately, "And how can you teach anatomy while being on top of me?" Sasuke inwardly smirked at his obviously sexual question and knew that Kakashi was looking at his ass. After all, the winter wind seemed to be blowing in his sensei's favor, lifting the skirt continuously.

Kakashi smiled and watching Sasuke's pretty little ass display it's self in the winter breeze. He ushered the teen inside the building quickly, eager and not wanting him to freeze. "All above the age of eighteen I assure you and no one is above the age of twenty six," he stated, hoping he was remembering that ratio correctly. "I can teach fine on top of you. Talking is only required and some touching to highlight specific areas."

Sasuke nodded then walked in silence until they approached the classroom doors. He could do this. He had done it today in his art class, and he had been all by himself. So, doing this with his sensei would be a breeze. He tried to slow his heart then looked at the man. "What do I do when we get in there?" he asked pulling the skirt back down to where it should be.

"Well, I'd like to introduce you to everyone. Just so you aren't strangers anymore. They may ask you some questions but don't worry, they're all just here to draw. They won't give you any problems," Kakashi stated, melting the teens fears as he opened another set of doors. "Are you ready to go inside, Sasuke-kun? Do you need to use the washroom first?"

Sasuke shook his head. "I'm good, thank you," he said his eyes drifting to the doors. He could do this. He was getting the chance to pose erotically with the one man he'd dreamed about having sex with. "I'm ready whenever you are, sensei," he said pushing his sexy confident look back to his face. Who knew...maybe Kakashi would be so smitten with him...that he'll take him here, on the desk. Sasuke felt his heart begin to pound again but for reasons completely different then nerves.

Kakashi smiled and pushed the doors open, and a slew of women stood up and greeted him shouting, "Good evening Kakashi-sensei," He waved to them and pulled Sasuke inside quickly, pulling him to his side instantly. "Hello ladies, I'd like for you to meet your new model. He will go by an alias that he chooses as this is his first time. He may want to keep a little mystery about himself."

An alias? Sasuke looked at Kakashi, trying not to be distracted by the closeness of his body to Kakashi's. Shit, he had to come up with something...but what? Sasuke immediately racked his brain. All those TV shows he had seen there had to have been one where...that was it! "Kitten," Sasuke said in his most confident and sexy voice he could muster. He was a little shocked that the whole class was women but for some reason, it made him feel safer. He looked back at his sexy sensei, loving the feel of the man's body against his. "Kitten..."

Kakashi smiled and petted Sasuke's hair affectionately. He didn't know what had possessed him to do it but the teen seemed to need the encouragement. "You heard him ladies, please refer to him as kitten. But," he added," keep your hands off okay? I need him in one piece." he motioned for Sasuke to follow him to his desk, keeping a hand on his back as his students got settled.

Sasuke walked to Kakashi's desk, enjoying the constant contact he'd received since the moment they entered the classroom. "Why is your class just women?" Sasuke asked quietly as Kakashi stood next to him, "Is your class not open to men?"

"You'll find that men are much more willing to pay for a female to take of her shirt than a man. These women pay good money to get these lessons, and so, I like it to be well rounded and include only people who I believe share the same taste. Men didn't really qualify," Kakashi explained, dragging out a paper. "This is just a form that you can sign for the extra credit, and your cut of money, Sasuke. Then we can begin if you're up to it."

Sasuke took the pen and signed the paper. "I don't want any money, you said it was for extra credit. Besides, my parents would wonder what I've been up to when I come home dressed like this and then get paid for it," he explained smiling, "And I'm ready." Truth was he didn't know if he was ready but he sure wasn't going to let his nerves stop him from being touched by his teacher.

Kakashi smiled, "Okay then," Kakashi replied eagerly, taking the teen's hand and leading him to the front of the room, motioning for him to have a seat in one of the fancy, high backed chairs. "Go on, I've just got to ask them what they want to see. They may ask you a few questions too." He added, sitting down beside the Uchiha.

Sasuke sat down on the fancy chair, smirking. For some reason, he kind of liked it. It made him seem important. Sasuke let his eyes scan over the students and couldn't help but wonder what they were saying as they giggled and whispered to one another. Were they talking about him? Sasuke was instantly woken from his day dream as Kakashi cleared his throat. So this was where he found out what he and his much sought after teacher were going to do. He just hoped these women were as nice as they looked.

Kakashi smiled, and held out his palm to the women. "Ladies? Any questions you want to ask? Anything you're looking for with this session?" He asked smoothly. No wonder the women paid big bucks for this.

One woman in the back, obviously the ring leader, raised her hand with a smirk.

"Yes, Chris? I can always count on you for interesting questions." Kakashi chuckled, the woman offering her own laughter to echo back to him. Her curly hair was pulled back before he asked her question, pointing her finger at Sasuke. It was directed for him. The woman cleared her throat and smiled at Sasuke sweetly. "How old are you? You're so cute! You can be a day older than eighteen- are you jailbait?" The woman gasped.

Sasuke looked at her and smiled. "I'm 16, actually," he said clearly, "Kakashi Sensei is my art teacher..."

The woman all swooned and made a squealing noise as the Chris woman spoke again. "That is so adorable! You're so young to be doing this! You're not scared are you? Kakashi sensei is a big softy- he'll take good care of you," she winked.

Sasuke looked over at his sensei. Kakashi was a softy? "No I'm not scared," he replied looking back at the woman. It wasn't like they were going to have sex on the desk. They were just posing.

The woman sat down and chuckled to herself, before to other girls chuckled to themselves. Of course they had been seated directly beside the other. That must have been the energy spot in the room. Kakashi noticed and had himself a laugh. "Girls- Alice, Sara? You ladies got a question?"

Both fought over who would say something until finally the long haired brunette shoved the other short one into Chris, saying "Just ask him the bloody question!"

"Fine you bitch-" the short one answered back playfully, standing and shaking her dark locks from her eyes. "Well, WE," she exaggerated, "Just wanted to know if you were a virgin. I mean- these can get pretty intense! Could you handle it?"

Sasuke wasn't expecting that. What did him being a virgin have to do with posing? He looked over at his sensei who wasn't doing anything to help his situation. "Um, I can handle it," he replied. He could handle it. It was just posing.

The girl sat down smirking, turning to her friend and whispering in her ear causing the other girl to laugh. He was obviously a virgin.

The other girl, the one who had pushed, stood up next- waving her hand to Kakashi before she was acknowledged with a nod from the man who too had figured out the Uchiha's position on the prior question. "Are you two dating?" she called out. The whole class fell in to a unanimous 'aww' before Chris whacked the girl on the shoulder, as it to scold her. "Sara!" she chastised.

Sasuke looked at Kakashi. How was he supposed to answer this? Why wasn't the man saying anything? "Um..." he muttered, his brain trying to come up with an answer.

"Someone is a little kinky tonight. Kitten is merely my pupil, and favorite student," he offered, pulling him into an embrace, smiling like a blissfully unaware fool.

"Oh... well... that's no fun! Where's the adventure in that?" Sara yelled before she was sat down by Chris, Alice offering laughter as she was scolded again.

"So now that we have that out of our system," Kakashi cleared his throat."Position requests?"

Sasuke couldn't breathe...Kakashi...Kakashi Sensei was hugging him. Sasuke felt so warm against the older man, his heart pounding, his stomach filling with butterflies. But Kakashi made it clear that they were just teacher and student. Sasuke wondered briefly if all his flirting had just been in vain.

Kakashi smiled and smoothed the teen's hair as he felt his heart speed up as the questions kept rolling. Now they were about to ask them to pose and he hoped that Sasuke would be comfortable. He didn't want to scare the teen off. He was sure it had almost happy when Sara had asked if they were dating. Kakashi had wanted to say maybe, but he figured Sasuke would be nervous enough. "Poses? Anyone?"

The one woman cleared her throat and smiled. "OH! You know what would be really cute!" she laughed.

Sasuke brought his eyes to her...curly hair, pulled back. Chris. That was Chris.

"You guys should hug! Oh! Oh my goodness!" she giggled, "We don't want to start out with anything too heavy you know? I wouldn't want cutie Kitten to run away from you Kakashi-hentai!"

"Oh Chris, it takes one to know one." Kakashi rolled his eyes playfully at the girl, shaking his head as he did so. "Okay, so an embrace- we all like those!" He stated sweetly, pulling Sasuke closer. "Do you want him in my lap, back to you? Side by side? Laying his head against my chest? Or do you just want him to do what is natural?" he asked all the eager women.

Sasuke looked back at the girls and saw Chris raise her hand then stand again. "I think you should look into each other's eyes and Kitten should sit in your lap, Sensei," she said smiling.

Kakashi smiled and looked to Sasuke, playing with a feather light tuft of hair. "You're not uncomfortable are you?" He asked, turning in his seat to give a better angle to Sasuke so he could climb into the man's lap when he felt he was ready to.

The Alice girl reiterated what had been said. "Aww, sensei is so nice, Kitten! Don't worry, we'll protect you if he tries anything!" she jested, hoisting a pencil into the air.

Sasuke took a moment to catch his breath. This...this was good. He was getting the chance to sit in Kakashi's lap. He climbed into it and sat gingerly, his face only centimeters from his sensei's. "Like this, sensei?" he whispered bringing his hands to Kakashi's face, "Is this right?"

"Comfortable?" He sensed the teen tensing. Kakashi smiled and placed the teen's hands around his neck, bouncing his hips a little to slide the teen into a more natural position. "Yeah, like that," he said quietly, only the sound of giggling and pencils sketching could be heard until he chuckled. "Ne, Kitten, you can talk you know- they don't care if your lips move."

Sasuke gasped when Kakashi had bounced his hips. He could feel his face burning bright red but he couldn't move it away. Those women were drawing...he had to hold his position. But he would be lying if he said he was not turned on by their current position or by the fact that when Kakashi said 'kitten' it was the sexiest thing he'd ever heard. "How long do we hold the pose?" Sasuke whispered, his cheeks burning red.

Kakashi smiled at the blush. "Only for about five minutes or so. Is that too long for you, Kitten?" Kakashi asked sensually, his hot breath swallowed up by Sasuke as he too sucked in air. "You're sure this doesn't bother you? Being so close... in my lap... against me?" he purred, feeling the ridge of Sasuke's panties on his leg- nearly moaning at the stimulation.

"Not at all," Sasuke whispered, "But this dress is so short, sensei..." Sasuke had to flirt now. Now was the time for him to be sexy and confident. "I'm sure everyone can see my underwear." Sasuke let his thumbs rub back and forth slowly against his art teacher's neck. "Everyone...I guess except you..."

Kakashi purred, not trying to shift as he felt the heat of Sasuke's ass drift on his legs and into his lap. God, why had he done this? He was going to end up molesting him in front of all these women. Although, he was pretty sure that Sasuke, being the kinky one he'd recently discovered, probably wouldn't have minded in the least. He rubbed his fingers against Sasuke's lower back. "They've seen more than that," he chuckled.

Sasuke let his eyes close slightly as Kakashi's fingers moved against his lower back. It felt so good. "Have you done this with others, sensei?" Sasuke asked letting his eyes open again, "Have others done what I'm doing?"

"I used to have two models to do this for me. But doing it myself saves money, and," he paused, staring into Sasuke's eyes, half lidded and drenched in lust and perforating masculinity. "I get to meet the most adorable people this way," he mused, watching Sasuke's eyes flicker. "To answer your question," he purred, tilting his head slightly to whisper in his ear, "You're the first one."

Sasuke tried not to moan. They were so close... "You're the first for me too...I've never done this before," he whimpered, his blood slowly beginning to boil, "Have you met any adorable people?"

Kakashi smiled, and brushed his thumbs against Sasuke's lower back. "Only one... and trust me, he was terribly adorable. So sweet and innocent, but he liked to play games with his sensei. And I must give it to him; he was very very good at it," Kakashi murmured, staring Sasuke directly in the face as he felt the teen's skin heat up and his heart thunder in his chest.

Sasuke couldn't breathe. So his sensei did have feelings for him! Sasuke tried to contain his excitement but his hands were shaking slightly. He moved his hips slightly, his skirt catching and hoisting up even more. "I like to play games," he whispered, his tongue coming out to gently wet his lips. But was he any good at them? Sasuke was only mocking what he'd seen on TV. "But to be honest, sensei, I don't know if I'm doing it right. I've only ever played with you."

Kakashi's breath hitched instantly alerting the teen to the fact that he played the game very well, just as Kakashi had said before. He inadvertently gripped Sasuke tighter and let his hips twitch under the teen's hot little ass. Kakashi watch as the tongue lapped at Sasuke's delicious lips, wishing he too could taste the Uchiha. "Mm, really? You play this game like a pro- I'm impressed."

Sasuke moaned slightly as Kakashi's fingers dug into him, causing his heart to race. "Really...I-I've never played with anyone before...do you like being my first?"

Kakashi purred about to query if the teen had just moaned before an impatient student began to cough loudly. Kakashi turned his head to look. Sara- go figure. She was always unsatisfied with sweet poses, opting for more of her sexy games. "Yes, Sara?" He asked, annoyed slightly.

"Ahem," she coughed, "It's been well over seven minutes now, Sensei. Could you change it up a little?" She asked, shooting back the same annoyed tone. Damn teenage girls.

"Of course," Kakashi sighed, taking his attention off Sasuke for a moment. "What do you want?"

"Kiss him!" He heard someone shout. The suggestion had been heard by the whole room and soon everyone was discussing it.

"Go on, Sensei! We want a kissing pose!"

Sasuke felt his heart pound. Kissing? Kissing? Sasuke was going to kiss him? Oh that was hot. But if they did a kissing pose did that mean they had to hold it for 5 minutes? Sasuke brought his hand to Kakashi's face, touching it lightly. "Th-they want us to kiss," he whispered his heart pounding in his chest. God, he wanted Kakashi to kiss him. "Can you kiss for five minutes, sensei?"

Kakashi chuckled, "I believe thats what they more accurately call, 'making out' now a days?" He smiled leaning forward, testing the waters as the short girl in the back felt her nose trickle and she excused herself. He was almost touching him- so close. "Can you do that? I know I can, Kitten." His eyes dared the Uchiha, begging the question fierce in its nature over and over. "Do you want to?"

Sasuke nodded. He'd only really ever made out with a couple people, but this he wanted to do. "It's what you're giving me extra credit for, isn't it?" he asked brushing his lips against Kakashi's briefly, "I can do it...can you keep up?"

"I think you'll find I'm a rather... competitive sensei," and with that he closed the distance between them, sliding his right hand into Sasuke's hair and pushing him into the kiss as he licked along the teen's bottom lip, begging for him to open his mouth. The women and the room dropped everything to pick up their pencils and draw the scene quickly so they'd have more time to gawk later.

Sasuke moaned into Kakashi's mouth, his hands holding Kakashi's face gently. He opened his mouth for his sensei, letting the man thrust his tongue inside his mouth. Kakashi was a great kisser. Sasuke felt his lower body come to life as he tried to keep up with Kakashi's experienced mouth. Sasuke hadn't kissed many people so this was a new experience. He just hoped he was doing a good job.

Kakashi's tongue swiped against a glassy row of teeth before seeking out the other's smaller pink muscle. Kakashi plundered the teen's mouth expertly as he felt him shift. He hadn't meant it but he growled a little at the movement for two reasons. First of all as a warning; they were trying not to move for the girls. Two, Sasuke's ass was rubbing over his erection, causing him much stimulation.

Sasuke whimpered. His lower half was on fire and he knew his sensei had growled at him to make him stop moving but he couldn't help it. Kakashi was making him so hot. Sasuke tried to focus on the kiss but he was so hot. He forced his mouth harder against Kakashi's, doing anything he could think of to keep his hips from moving on their own. How was he going to play this off? After they broke the kiss, how could he validate his actions?

Kakashi smirked into the kiss, using his free hand to squeeze Sasuke's hip down, trying to get him to stop fidgeting. Not that he would have cared, but he was getting so hard. He might not have been able to control himself much longer if he didn't stop the teen from his sexy little movements. He pushed at Sasuke's tongue, twining about the muscle hungrily. Oh, this was hot-- too hot.

Sasuke gasped in Kakashi's mouth as the man pushed him down onto his hips. He was trying so hard to stop moving but this was too hot. He made sure to keep his mouth entwined in Kakashi's but he had to tell him... "Mmph, hot-mmm," he whimpered but that was all. His mouth was claimed by Kakashi's again, stopping any other words he possibly could have muttered.

Kakashi heard the single word uttered and forced his lips even closer over the teen's. Of course it was going to be hot- smoldering being a more appropriate word. The Uchiha obviously had no idea how intense this would be, and so Kakashi was going to take it upon himself to show him directly. He thrust his tongue in further moaning into the awaiting mouth, not even stopping for air. "Mmm..."

Sasuke felt Kakashi's tongue push further into his mouth, forcing his tongue to press against it. He could feel their combined spit drip from their lips and down his chin. He couldn't stop himself. He really couldn't. He'd never been this close to another man before, never kissed a man so hard that he could barely breathe. Sasuke felt his oxygen slowly deplete. Had it been 5 minutes? He didn't want it to end but he wouldn't be able to last much longer without breaking apart for air.

Kakashi felt Sasuke stiffen, and pulled his head away with the grip he had on his hair, allowing the teen to breathe for the first time in five minutes. He watched the teen gulp up the air as he massaged the back of his head. He turned to look at the women who all had varying amounts of drool dripping from their mouths. "How was that?" he queried, turning his attention to Sasuke. "Ne, kitten?"

Sasuke gasped for air and licked his lips before answering. "You're...a...good kisser," he panted smirking. He turned his face to the students. Now what would they do? Sasuke watched as Chris stood up again. She seemed to be the only one who wasn't wiping the drool from their face.

"Um, wow, that was hot," she said, "But um...can we do another now, sensei?"

Kakashi smirked and looked out at the women, especially Chris, she seemed to be the one making all the interesting poses come about. He was sure that the rest of the congregation would begin giving them considerably sexier poses, which thrilled the man to no end as he pulled Sasuke flush against his chest. "Who wants a new pose? Suggestions? What do you think Kitten can handle from sensei?"

Chris smiled. "Weeell, sensei, actually I was thinking that Kitten could be on all fours on your desk and you would be behind him, you know pretending to pound into him," she suggested.

Sasuke looked at Kakashi. His skirt would definitely give the man a full view of his black panties. Did Kakashi know their meanings? Sasuke hadn't until Sakura said something and if Kakashi did, would he find that a turn on. Sasuke let out a small mewl. If it did, maybe Kakashi would take him on the desk.

Kakashi licked his lips sinfully as he watched the teen's body shiver. God, that look was priceless, Kakashi could look at that all day and never get bored of it. He bounced Sasuke in his lap again, trying to force him closer and so he could get a good grip on him as he petted the boy's hair gently. "That sounds like a wonderful idea, Chris, lovely use of environment. Is that alright with you, Kitten?"

Was that alright? Of course it was. Sasuke nodded and pushed himself off of Kakashi then onto the desk. He didn't crawl onto all fours yet, he didn't want to give the women a show of his ass. He kneeled on the desk and looked over at Kakashi. "Are you ready sensei?" he asked, giving Kakashi the best 'come hither' look he could manage.

Kakashi smirked and sauntered over to the table, but before getting on it he turned to the women, casting a wink at Sasuke. "Should I make this more realistic for you all? I know Kitten here is going to stay fully clothed... but maybe I could be convinced to get rid of a shirt for all of you?" Kakashi smirked, followed by the women of the classroom declaring Kakashi's shirt illegal and forced him to remove the offending article. Kakashi then got up on the desk beside Sasuke, leaning into him and whispering, "Bend over, Kitten."

Sasuke couldn't help but stare at Kakashi's sexy chest. He was muscular but not too muscular and his skin. God, it looked like white chocolate. Sasuke snapped himself from staring and did as Kakashi asked, letting his skirt move up and fall over the top of his ass. He was semi-embarrassed at this point but all that mattered was Kakashi. And soon he would be pressed against him.

As soon as Kakashi caught sight of Sasuke's underwear he moaned, coming up behind the teen and cupping his ass. He couldn't help it. "Mm, you'll need to spread your legs more, Kitten." Although his grope served a purpose as he spread Sasuke's legs open wider, hand still lingering on his ass. He removed it after a while, opting to grip his hip as he settled behind him, leaning down. "Comfortable?"

Sasuke was so aroused at this point... "Yea," he panted breathlessly. He could feel his sensei's cock nestled in between his ass. "Sensei," he mewled his ass pressing unintentionally back into the man. "Oh..."

Kakashi smirked and turned to the class. "Can everyone see?" when the rest of the class complied he happily returned his attention to Sasuke, fixing up the pose a bit, sliding one hand under his skirt, flicking with the waistband of his black panties, while he braced himself with the other arm, chuckling as he heard Sasuke gasp. "Am I too close? I thought you'd enjoy this- choosing black panties and all, Kitten."

Sasuke mewled pushing himself back more, his body aching for more. "I-I didn't know what they meant," he panted as he slowly began to move his hips in small circles against Kakashi's groin as the man played with the panties, "Sensei...I...I..." Sasuke stopped. He couldn't tell him that he wanted him. That would make him a little too easy wouldn't it?

Kakashi had decided to throw all caution to the wind, steadying Sasuke's hips for a moment knowing some of the women would be annoyed by their movement. He would try to convince them next pose... to draw a moving target. But for now he steadied Sasuke's hips, giving a little laugh. "Is this the first time... that you've been touched like this, Kitten? Do you want to stop?" He asked, sensually.

Sasuke moaned his eyes scrunching in sexual frustration. No, he didn't want to stop. What he wanted was Kakashi to move against him. He wanted him to fuck him. Sasuke felt his body tremble and a part of himself wake up and harden. God, he couldn't take this much longer. This was pure sexual torture and he wanted it to stop.

Kakashi moaned into his ear, his length also poking at the front of his pants. "Ne, kitten... you seem tense," he purred, trying to take his mind off of his own frustration. He gripped Sasuke's hips harder and gave him a slight movement, hoping to get a small reaction. "Is there anything I can do to..." he slipped his hand farther under Sasuke's skirt, playing with his bulge."...Help?"

Sasuke moaned louder than he had thought he would, his ass moving backwards still. He could feel Kakashi's bulge...the man was hard too. "Sen-sensei," he panted everyone else in the room didn't matter. His mind could only focus on the hot body behind him, pressing into him. God, he wanted to be fucked. Sasuke accidently thrust his hips forward as Kakashi played with his hardening cock. "P-please," he whimpered his eyes still tightly shut, "Sensei..."

Kakashi chuckled, but only to cover the moan that was about to escape him. "Please what?" he purred, sliding his hand up inside Sasuke's panties faster than either could have anticipated. The dark wet heat radiating was enough to lead Kakashi directly to Sasuke's member. He was sure the women couldn't see it under the skirt, but he knew Sasuke could feel it. "Please what? Please this?"

"Yes!" Sasuke cried out. He felt his face burn red after he realized that he and Kakashi were NOT the only ones here. He quieted his sexual moans but couldn't help moving against his sensei's hard hand. The man's calloused fingers felt indescribable as they touched him, as the hand touched him. "Sensei...I-I'm so hot..."

Kakashi moaned lowly, letting Sasuke know he had heard him. "If you can hold still without moving, I`ll play with you Kitten," he chuckled, moving his hand up and down the moist shaft with practiced lethal strokes. "Be as loud as you want," Kakashi informed him, "I only ask you hold still- they are here to draw... but getting to hear you moan and cry out as I jack you off is not new. They love it."

Sasuke couldn't stop moaning even if he tried. "Sensei...I-I...I want you," he moaned loudly, "I-I'm not a whore...I-I'm a virgin...I just...I need you so badly!" Sasuke couldn't believe that his mouth and brain had betrayed him so. Spilling his secrets, making him sound so easy. He continued to moan and writhe slowly against Kakashi's pumping hand. How was he supposed to not move? But he had to. He was doing this...fuck, he didn't care his original purpose. He just wanted his sensei to take his virginity.

Kakashi's heart sped at the announcement. Who knew his sexy little student would be so vocal? God- his ass would be tight if he really was a virgin. Kakashi realized the admission and pushed forward, giving the teen a small taste of what he would be getting should he be a good little Uchiha. "Do you?" he asked, purring. He slid his hand below Sasuke's thigh, yanking down his panties, but still leaving them on. He swiftly shifted his hand's position under Sasuke's tight sac and thrust his finger to his pulsing pucker, teasing it with a gentle caress before thrusting in without warning. "Mm- like that? What do you want me to do to you, Kitten?"

Sasuke cried out, his ass clamping around Kakashi's finger. Fuck! That hurt! He felt his arms suddenly begin to shake, his body consumed by both pain and pleasure. He liked the fact that Kakashi wanted him, and was touching him in ways that they both knew were wrong. "Yes!" he quipped, his ass still tightly clenched around the man's finger, "Sen-sensei..." Should he say it hurt? No, no. That would deter Kakashi...make him stop. If he stopped, Sasuke was sure he'd never touch him again. "I-I want you to...to take me," Sasuke muttered, Naruto's warning lost completely to his libido.

Kakashi purred and thrust his single digit in and out, getting the teen used to the stimulation. He was sure the teen had probably fingered himself before and though he knew it hurt, it was only going to give way to pleasure. He knew that this might have been against some kind of law, but Sasuke wanted it. Who was he to not give it to him? "Mm, I'm going to," he smiled, "After they are done this pose," he chuckled whispering too low for any student to hear, "Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke felt his body slowly become accustomed to his sensei's finger. It hurt but it was slowly getting better. Sasuke felt his body awaken, his cock harden, and his heart pound. Kakashi was...he was going to take his virginity and Sasuke was so happy. "Oh," he moaned, "Sensei..." Sasuke knew, he knew that this was not the way you were supposed to lose your virginity. But, he wanted to give it to Kakashi and this was probably the only time the man would touch him. "I-I want you to have it..." he whispered as Kakashi's finger still attacked his insides, "So badly..."

Kakashi laughed lightly, seeking out the hungry teen's prostate in hopes of overwhelming him yet again. Kakashi did care about Sasuke, but that didn't mean he didn't love to see him squirm. The pale white skin bucking and shifting beneath him was so beautiful- how could he not enjoy taking such liberties? And he would- many times. "Mm, Sasu-kun," he whispered, "I want you too."

Sasuke cried out as he felt Kakashi's hit something buried inside of himself. It...it felt so good! He couldn't stop himself anymore. His body, as in overdrive, shoved itself back into his sensei's hips just as the man finished his declaration of want. "Then please," Sasuke whimpered his body so sexually wound up, "Please...show me...let me give you-ahh-my virginity!" The last part was shouted and he knew that the whole class had heard him. But, he didn't care. He just wanted Kakashi...he just wanted his sensei.

Kakashi moaned and shut his eyes for a moment, drowning himself in the teen's body and supple noises, ripe for the picking. He thrust his finger deeper, repeatedly pummeling Sasuke's sweet spot. Oh god he couldn't wait to get in there. But he wanted to do this right. Virginity was a precious thing after all. He didn't love Sasuke to say- but he cared and imagined he would grow to. "Right here? On the desk? You don't want to... take you home... to my bed?" he purred, wondering just how kinky Sasuke was.

Sasuke couldn't keep his eyes open. Kakashi's finger kept hitting that spot and it was making him so hot. Did he want to go to Kakashi's house? Would Kakashi still want him then? Sasuke didn't want to risk it. He wanted Kakashi to have his virginity and he didn't want the man to change his mind. And who knew, maybe the man would follow him home. His parents were gone for the week... "No," he whimpered, "I-I want you now, sensei. I-I can't wait..."

"Mm, just a few more seconds, Kitten," the sensei purred, rolling the name from his tongue to lick Sasuke's back through his shirt. He plunged in once more, ready to take the teen immediately as soon as the class agreed. "We're gonna switch now, Ladies! Let's see how well you draw a MOVING target," Kakashi teased, pulling his finger out and flipping Sasuke over on the desk, making sure the teen was on his back. "Ngh, you want this Sasuke?"

"Ooh! Sensei are you gonna fuck him?" One woman quipped from the crowd, the rest joining in on her laughter. He shot his eyes at them quickly, his pupils swimming in lust.

"Yes, actually- let's see how well you all capture it." With that the class fell deathly silent. "Tell me how much you want it," Kakashi demanded.


	3. Finally!

Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto, we make no profits, and this is purely for fun...but if we did own Naruto we'd make every fan girl's dream come true!

Sasuke couldn't believe how fast he had ended up on his back but he wasn't going to stop it. He wanted this so bad. "I want it, sensei," he moaned spreading his legs, like he had seen all those women on TV do, "I want you, Kakashi Sensei...so badly. Please...please take me..."

Kakashi purred and leaned down to whisper in Sasuke's ear, licking the shell in the process. "Mm, take off your panties first, Sasuke-kun- show me what you've got under there," he whispered, fingers digging into Sasuke's side as he pulled off, offering the teen his lusty gaze. The Uchiha was beautiful like this; pressure bruised lips, splayed legs, tender pink cheeks and messy hair. Fuck, he was in for more than he'd bargained for.

Sasuke would be lying if he said he wasn't a bit nervous but he wanted this and Kakashi wanted him. He brought his hands shakily underneath his dress and pulled the underwear down. He pulled them off his legs and dropped them beside him on the desk, his face burning bright red. His hardened member was now creating a tent in Sakura's uniform, wetting the fabric with precum. He swallowed and looked at Kakashi, his heart practically in his throat. No one had ever seen him naked and this was nerve racking. Not to mention, he'd only ever masturbated...how was he supposed to do this? He spread his legs again and closed his eyes. God, he was so embarrassed.

Kakashi smirked as he grabbed the panties, examining the stain in the front. He licked his lips. "How long have you been so hard for me, Kitten?" He purred, dropping Sasuke's black undies and opting to slide his hand under his plaid skirt, gently rubbing circles on his lower stomach before straying his hand lower to palm at the welcomed erection. "How long have you wanted me so badly, ne?"

Sasuke gasped his heart thudding in his chest. "Y-you're all I thought about...all day," he replied forcing his eyes to open, his blush still bright red, "I-I've wanted you all day, sensei..." Sasuke didn't know if his admission would turn Kakashi on or off...he just hoped it was on. He'd wanted Kakashi ever since the moment he walked into his art class. But, he really didn't want to say that. That made him sound like some sort of stalker.

"Mm, that's sexy," he purred, leaning down to taste the delicate line of Sasuke's jaw. He moved his soft lips over the gentle curve of Sasuke's chin until his reached his lips- keeping them mere millimeters apart. "Do you want to kiss me, Sasuke?" He whispered, each of his hands placed beside Sasuke's head as he supported himself. "Or... would you like for sensei... to kiss you, ne?"

Sasuke grabbed Kakashi's face, pulling him to his lips. He may not have been an extremely good kisser, but Kakashi was. And Sasuke wanted to kiss him. He tried to dominate the kiss but was instantly forced into submission as Kakashi forced his tongue into his mouth. Sasuke kissed the man with everything he had before pulling away for air. He pulled the man's face from his, his own eyes conveying the lust he was feeling. "I want to kiss you, sensei," he whispered before crashing their mouths together again.

Kakashi poured himself against Sasuke's lips, instantly taken by his gusto and bravery when he attempted to control Kakashi's mouth with his talented little tongue. Oh, he'd definitely have Sasuke use that later tonight, when he either cajoled him into going back to his place or the nearest bed they could find. Kakashi might have been about to fuck him, right on the desk. But, he was going to make up Sasuke's first time to him. It wasn't fair to the teen. Kakashi pulled up. "Mm, your mouth is so good, Sasuke," he whispered lowly.

Sasuke blushed. Was the man serious? "So is yours sensei," he replied leaning up and kissing Kakashi briefly before dropping his head back down on the desk. "You're such a good kisser..." Sasuke brought his hands from his sensei's face to his shoulders then down his chest. The man's body felt so...so taught against his shaking fingers. He was about to lose his virginity in front of a class and no matter how hard he tried, he still couldn't silence his nerves.

Kakashi chuckled, kissing the teen's forehead gently. "Mm, want me to show you what else I am good at?" he asked, straightening his back to sit on his legs. A smooth hand slid up Sasuke's leg, squeezing his thigh as it delved under his skirt and stroking his member once before flicking a finger against Sasuke's wanton hole. "Mm, so hot down here. Are you hot for me? All hot for sensei, Kitten?"

Sasuke jumped when he felt his sensei flick his ass. He hadn't been prepared for it but when the man's questions registered in his mind, he mewled. "Yes," he whispered as he moved his ass along the man's finger, "Sensei, you make me so hot..." Sasuke found himself spreading his legs more for Kakashi, before looking back up at the man. "Will you help me? I-I'm so hot..." he asked seductively, his hips still moving against the man's finger.

Kakashi purred for a moment and thrust his finger inside. "Mm, so tight. I can't wait to be inside you. But," he paused, turning away from the moaning virgin to slip his hand into the drawer on the left side of his desk. When he finally felt the smooth cold shape of the bottle he pulled it out quickly. He inspected it himself and then smirked, turning the bottle to Sasuke and waving it in his face. It appeared Kakashi had produced a bottle of liquid, yet the bottle had no label. He chuckled at the teen's confused look. "You're a virgin, Kitten. I wouldn't take you dry, but this is all I have for you this time," he explained, uncapping the container. "It's just oil I use to show muscle definition and lighting on skin, so don't worry, it won't hurt you. This will make it feel nice- promise," Kakashi said smiling kissing the slim teen on the cheek.

Sasuke nodded and bit his bottom lip. This was it. Kakashi was going to take him...take his virginity. Not that Sasuke minded, it was what he wanted, but it was nice to know that his sensei cared. At least enough to not take him dry, as he had put it. Sasuke knew it was a stretch to believe that his sensei was motivated by anything but his libido but he could pretend. He liked to think that his sensei liked him, at least a little. He reached up and pulled the older man into a quick kiss before releasing him and lying flat again. "Thank you, sensei..."

The man smiled and nuzzled his face against Sasuke's delicate ear tenderly. His breath ruffled the teen's dark hair into a frenzy of wisping layers, and tickling his sensitive skin. "Please, Sasuke," he whispered sweetly, "Call me Kakashi. This isn't some tryst for play time, I want to make you feel good," he added before pulling up and away, running his hands soothingly down the boy's chest.

Sasuke smiled and nodded before grabbing Kakashi's one hand and bringing it to his lips gently. Sasuke kissed the man's finger tips then his palm before releasing it. He was intoxicated. By what, he wasn't sure, but whatever this feeling was...it was overwhelming. And the man's words...they had been so soft, so calming, and yet so hot. He looked at the man in his eyes, trying to banish the blush that just wouldn't seem to leave his face. "I want to make you feel good too," he replied sitting up slightly and pressing his palm against Kakashi's hard groin. He wasn't sure how to do much of anything sexual, but he could pretend. After all, he was a good actor.

Leaning down, Kakashi sighed and kissed him once more, allowing the teen's hand to explore his hardness while he distracted him. He dipped a single finger into the oil and rounded it along the pulsing entrance under the sexually frustrated teen's skirt. He made sure the oil dripped and slickened everything, even the dip of his ass before pushing a finger inside. "Mm," he purred against the teen's lips, wondering if Sasuke even knew that he'd been penetrated again.

Sasuke gasped as the cold oil was spread around his most intimate place. It was a new feeling but an exciting one as the man's finger dipped back inside of his body. He felt his hand close around Kakashi's hard cock, his eyes sliding closed, as the finger began moving. "Sen-ahh-Kashi," he muttered catching his own slip up. The man had told him to call him by his name and Sasuke was not going to screw that up. "Kakashi...it...it...feels..." Good? Bad? Different? Sasuke didn't know what to say so he just continued to move his hand over his sensei's large bulge.

Kakashi chuckled at the teen's gaping and loss for words. This was going to be interesting. He couldn't wait to find out whether or not the precious little bundle of sex joy beneath him was a screamer. Kakashi was hoping for it. "Ready for another one, Sasuke?" he whispered low, really wishing his alias had more of a personal touch. He wanted this to be Sasuke- not kitten, but he supposed it could wait until later. The teen wouldn't be going home as early as planned it seemed.

Sasuke nodded. One finger didn't hurt anymore, so how bad could two be? "Mm, yes, Kakashi," he mewled trying his best to act like the women in those movies. He pushed himself down on Kakashi's one finger, forcing it to strike that spot again. Sasuke moaned and arched, taken off guard. "Ohh, Kakashi!"

Kakashi slid the second finger inside, scissoring the small hole hoping to make it bigger for his large rampant cock. He hated to admit it, but once he was inside, the organ would probably have no remorse for virgins, and so he knew he had to make sure Sasuke was completely prepared. He was already going to be hurting him enough. "There will be a little blood, Sasuke," he whispered, "But it's natural. Don't worry, I'll take good care of you."

Blood? That was certainly never in any movie he'd seen. But, this was real life. Sasuke groaned, Kakashi's second finger hurting a little more than he thought it would. Was he supposed to feel like this? "I-I know that," Sasuke panted forcing his eyes to open again. He trusted Kakashi, he really did. And if the man was confident that everything would be ok, then so was he. "You...won't hurt me." Sasuke didn't know if that was true, but he figured the man wouldn't do anything to intentionally hurt him, anyways.

Kakashi smiled and let out a sigh. "Mm, thinking you can handle one more finger? Just one more and then you can have whatever else you want, Kitten," Kakashi purred delicately, his velvet voice melting all the barriers between them as a third finger prodded against Sasuke's pucker and slipped inside with help of the baby oil. Kakashi then realized what he was in for. "You're so tight- have you ever even played with yourself, Kitten?" he asked sweetly, the innocence radiating from Sasuke in waves.

Sasuke cried out as the third finger entered him. No, he'd never put anything in his ass. He tried to stop his face from contorting in pain, but there was only so much control he had. "No," he replied breathlessly, "I-I've only...ever ja-ahhh-cked off." Fuck, he was panicking. Sasuke bit his bottom lip, roughly. He had to breathe. It would be ok. He wanted this. He wanted Kakashi. And the man wouldn't hurt him. He could do this. He took a couple deep breaths before trying to relax his inner muscles.

Kakashi saw the pain etched on Sasuke's features and pulled out his fingers slowly, hoping to relieve some of the pain. "Don't worry, we'll go slow. I want this to make you feel good so we have to take our time, Sasuke-chan," he whispered gently in the other's ear. He knew that all of this was tugging on his reserves, but Sasuke was only sixteen. He would not allow himself to disregard his well being. "The first time always hurts, but I promise that you will get used to it." Kakashi had been a little surprised when Sasuke had admitted his sexual experience. He was sure he would have at least tried to finger himself, being the curious teen he seemed to be. But, he supposed that Sasuke was a special case, which did not bother him in the least. "You'll see- I'll take care of everything," he leaned forward, kissing the slim lips that had been pulled into a small pout, trying to take Sasuke's mind off of everything as he slipped in the three fingers again, now coated with more oil- enough to slip down Sasuke's cheeks like a small stream between the two globes.

Sasuke gasped again as the fingers entered him again. He could do this...he was ok. Sasuke forced his eyes to open and force his body to relax. He felt full, fuller than he'd ever been down there, and he wasn't sure if it was a good thing, or a bad one. Well, Naruto had told him to make the right choice and this was the one he made. So, why not make it the right choice? "I-I'm ok," he whispered trying to convey the sexy confidence he'd used to get here.

Kakashi thrusted his fingers in and out, in and out... over again. He watched as the teen got used to the movement and smiled. Sasuke was a tough one that was for sure. He hadn't even begun to cry like so many of the people Kakashi had known did- he'd even shed a tear himself his first time. "Good, Kitten... almost done," he purred, thrusting against Sasuke's hand in reward before he withdrew his fingers. "Mm, that's all... now are you ready for the real thing?"

Sasuke was trying to reel from the pleasure-filled pain the man's fingers had left him in. If three fingers hurt, how was he supposed to fit Kakashi's cock inside of him? He tried to catch his breath but it was so hard to even think straight let alone control any part of himself. "Yes," he whispered breathlessly. He was nervous. His sensei had felt large through his pants and he could only imagine the man's real size. Would he be able to do this?

Nudging his groin forward into Sasuke's hand, the man urged the teen to hurry. "Go on, Sasuke..." he whispered, "Take out your prize. It's all for you. That's what you've made of me," he purred, his bulge jumping in Sasuke's hand as he shut his eyes and let his body relax, the muscles shifting in a delicious anticipation. God he could hardly wait. "Go on, baby," he let the name slip.

Sasuke sat up slightly and unzipped the man's blue jeans. He couldn't keep his eyes from honing in on the hidden part of his sensei. He worked the man's pants shakily, trying to be confident. Figuring the man didn't want to be completely naked, Sasuke dipped his hand into the man's pants and pulled out his large organ. Sasuke gasped once he felt and saw how big his sensei was, not to mention how turned on he was. Sasuke forced his eyes from the man's burning red cock to his eyes. How was that...? "Going to fit?" Sasuke muttered before he realized he'd said it out loud. Oh God, that was embarrassing. He instantly broke eye contact. Moron! He was such an idiot! Of course it would fit...at least...he hoped so.

Kakashi smiled and let the teen handle his length, hopefully allowing him to get used to the feeling of being so intimate. "Mm, it's going to be a tight squeeze Sasuke," he whispered, "But don't be worried- I'll try not to hurt you too much. I'll be gentle," He stated, quickly pouring some oil over his length and Sasuke's hand. "Go on, spread it around," he moaned.

Sasuke never removed his hand from the man's cock. It was so hot and so hard beneath his touch. He worked it shamelessly, his hand moving up and down, smearing the oil around, running his fingers over the head, smearing the man's precum. It felt...so good? Sasuke found himself staring as his hands continued their work. The man was really large... "Kakashi...like this?" he whispered realizing he should probably acknowledge the man. He tore his eyes from the cock and looked his sensei in his eyes. "Is this ok?"

The elder male had his eyes snapped shut, his unruly shiver hair cascading in front of his eyes as Sasuke worked him expertly. Yes, the teen had definitely masturbated before. "Yeah, just like that..." He moaned, acknowledging the teen's question before pulling the hand away a few moments later. "Keep working me like that and I'll cum before I even get inside of you," the man chuckled, kissing Sasuke's oil slick fingers as he brought the hand to his lips in a tender gesture.

Sasuke mewled as Kakashi kissed his fingers. So, he was good at something sexual. He smirked and pulled his hand from Kakashi's lips, replacing it with his own. He pressed himself against Kakashi as much as he could, kissing him with some of the new things he'd learned tonight. He could do this...it wouldn't be too bad. And who knew? Maybe if this went well, they could do it again.

As Kakashi kissed him, using the intimate touch to distract the teen, he positioned his glistening member under Sasuke's skirt, nudging at the stretched orifice gently, hoping to get the teen's attention that way when he used another hand to raise Sasuke's pelvis. "Ready?" he murmured against the other's lips. "If it hurts too much- stop me... we can try again... and again... and again," he laughed, imagining how many times he could actually get inside the teen in one night.

Sasuke smiled. "Guess I won't be getting home early, huh, Kakashi?" he replied, trying to calm his nerves. He could feel the large cock pressing at his entrance. A small shiver shook his body but he nodded. If it didn't work here, they'd try again. Sasuke would spend all night with the man, having sex, if that's what he wanted. But Sasuke was determined to give himself to him...now. He nodded, "I can handle it..."

Kakashi smiled and nodded, raising the teen's hips up more, giving himself the perfect angle for entry into the young supple body beneath him. "Mm, you're going home- just not alone, Sasuke," he whispered in his ear, licking the shell, "Mm, now take a deep breath and hold it until I get my head in, okay?" He said slowly and carefully, making sure the teen did so before he pressed inside. "F-fuck..." he loosed, the tight heat now concentrated and heavy all around him.

"AH!" Sasuke cried out. Fuck, Kakashi was big...too big and he'd only put the head inside. Sasuke clenched his eyes shut tightly, pain ripping through him. It hurt, it hurt a lot and even though he knew it was supposed to get better, right now it hurt like a bitch. He felt his face contort, pain etching itself on his features, as his ass clamped uncomfortably down on Kakashi's cock, only adding to his discomfort. "Ahh-mm..."

Kakashi watched the young face that was etched with pain and withdrew the head, leaning down to press soft kisses against the Uchiha's face; the visage accepting the lip's embrace on the bridge of his nose, his cheek, forehead and bottom lip. "Don't worry, we're taking it slow, baby," he murmured. "Go on, dig your nails into my back- just squeeze as hard as you can, it will help with the pain."

Sasuke pressed his chest against his teacher's his arms wrapping tightly around the man's shoulders. He could do this...he was no...child. He could feel his arms shaking slightly. With pain? Pleasure? Nervousness? Sasuke didn't know but he couldn't stop them. Kakashi wasn't going to hurt him. He had to grow up. He could handle this. "I-I'm ok," he whispered closing his eyes tightly. Kakashi was obviously very hard and he knew the man would need some sort of release. "You...you..." Will fit? Sasuke didn't know how to end that sentence, so he took matters into his own hands, pushing himself back onto his sensei's hard cock. He dug his fingers into the man's back and whimpered as pain still shook his body.

Kakashi smiled and then gasped as the head of his cock slid inside Sasuke again of the teen's own sexy ministration. He allowed the head to stay where it was for a few moments allowing Sasuke to get used to the intrusion. He relied on his own reserve to keep from pushing all the way in like he had wanted to. God, it was just too hot... too tight. "Fuck... Sasuke...mm- you feel perfect," he whispered.

Sasuke felt his body constrict around Kakashi but he had to push it. He wanted this bad. He wanted Kakashi to feel good too. He buried his face in the man's neck, tears forming in the corners of his eyes, as he pushed himself down further on the large organ. It hurt...a lot...but he could deal with it. He dug his fingers into the man's back, probably bruising him. "Ohhh," he moaned trying to overcome his internal feelings. Kakashi had promised it would get better...and it was going to. He just had to suck it up and be a man.

Kakashi growled low in his throat trying to keep from pushing in more. "Just hold still, baby," he said soothingly, his inner lover coming out to hush Sasuke's aches. "Just get used to it... it'll feel good any minute now," he said, cradling the teen's angled hips in his hands before laying him completely in his lap, smothering his neck in kisses. "Tell me when... and I'll move."

Sasuke held on tightly, calming his breathing. The pain was slowly subsiding, giving way to a full feeling. He was glad Kakashi was talking to him so...calmly it really was making him feel better. Sasuke took a couple deep breaths before realizing that this was as loose as he was going to get. "You can move," he whispered, his words muffled by Kakashi's warm neck, "I'm ok..." He probably wasn't as used to as he should be, but they were in front of 12 women. And as much as he was trying to block that fact from his brain he couldn't. He wanted Kakashi to...fuck him.

At the uttering of such brave words, Kakashi thrusted in the rest of the way, feeling Sasuke's nails dig into his shoulder blades. He knew it was hurting him, but if he didn't start moving now, the teen would never hit that rich pleasurable feeling. He aimed each of his thrusts shallowly, searching for Sasuke's sweet spot. The velvet insides constricted and loosed around him, adding a new pleasurable effect. He'd never been with a virgin before. "Ngh... oh fuck... you feel so good- perfect," he moaned directly in the teen's ear.

Sasuke felt his eyes roll into the back of his head as Kakashi began thrusting in and out of him. The feeling was...indescribable. He felt full, pained, pleasured, and needy. He didn't know what to do with himself. But as Kakashi's cock continued to move in and out of him, pleasure began to take over. And it really did feel good. "Oh, Ka-kakashi!" How come it felt so good so quickly? "Mmm, it-its...good..."

Kakashi moaned at the heated words, smothering Sasuke's neck with kisses as he aimed directly for the teen's prostate with a hard thrust, knowing that it would erase any pain that the teen could and would be feeling in the moment. "Oh fuck-- you're so good..." he moaned out, thrusting in all the way this time. His cock was stimulated by Sasuke's walls, all of them bending to meet the man's size and needs.

Sasuke felt his back arch, crushing his chest into Kakashi's. He felt his body stiffen and his breath hitch as Kakashi hit that spot again. Fuck! What was that? It felt...so good. He could feel his inner walls clamp around the man every time he entered and pulled out of him and he knew he was bleeding but Kakashi kept hitting that spot, and it was quickly bringing him much more pleasure. "Ohh , Kakashi...mmm...its...your...so big!" he gasped as the man hit that spot making him press even closer to him.

Kakashi's eyes rolled into the back of his head. God, he'd never been in so much pleasure- especially with something so hot in his arms causing such a magical feeling to creep up his spine and destroy all his logic. Fuck, he should have propositioned the teen earlier. "Mm," he moaned," I always wondered... from the first time I saw you... how tight you were, Kitten," he admitted, thrusting in again harder, knowing the teen could take it.

"Ahmm!" Sasuke moaned as Kakashi's thrusts became harder. So, the man...he had wanted him...from the beginning. "Ohh, am I as-mmm-tight as you thought I'd be?" he gasped as he slowly began moving his hips, adding to the now pleasure filled thrusts, "Am I-ohh-as good as you-ahh-wanted?"

"Mm, better- I can't even stop," he purred, laying Sasuke against his chest even more as he fucked his ass with even harder hits. He couldn't get enough- this feeling was addicting and he knew as soon as he saw the teen anywhere else he would continue to crave him; in class, in the halls, on the street. He would need this feeling again. "Mm- fuck yeah... even better than I imagined..."

Sasuke arched as Kakashi instantly began to increase the velocity of his thrusts. His arms hugged the man tighter as his ass continued to bounce in Kakashi's lap and he continued to nail that spot. His body was reeling, loving the feeling of that thick cock moving in and out of him, pounding him like there was nothing better in the world. He pushed his face from the man's neck to his face, placing their foreheads together. Sasuke couldn't stop his gasping and moaning as he stared into his teacher's eyes. "F-feels so...good...ah! Right there..."

"Mm, like that do you?" Kakashi moaned, thrusting up harder. "You wanna know how tight you are, ne?" He asked, his inner predator coming out to feed on Sasuke's sex and perfect mewls. He grabbed Sasuke's hand and led it down low, scraping against his passage and forced in one of the teen's own fingers. "Mm, that's what you feel like... oh fuck... ag-against my cock, Sasuke," he whispered in his ear, nibbling on Sasuke's neck after he'd relayed the message.

Sasuke cried out as his own finger was engulfed by his tight heat. His finger was feeling the pulsating heat of his own ass as well as the thrusting of Kakashi's cock. He arched and closed his eyes. "I'm so tight," he cried out, his ass clamping tightly around his finger and Kakashi's cock, "Hot...its so hot..." He probably sounded stupid, but he wasn't worried about that. He just wanted to feel good and he wanted Kakashi to feel good.

Kakashi smirked and licked at Sasuke's mouth, asking permission and chuckled. "Mm, Sasuke- I've wanted to fuck you for so long," he whispered against his lips truthfully. "When I saw you in this skirt," he thrust forward hard, feeling Sasuke's slender finger curve against his cock, "I had to have you. I want you so bad," he growled sexily, showing the teen just how turned on he was.

Sasuke moaned. Kakashi did feel like he wanted him. Sasuke felt his stomach coil...he was going to cum soon but not without telling Kakashi... "I-I wanted you too! From the...the minute I saw you...you're so-mmm-hott Kakashi! I...I only take that class to...fuck-mmm-stare at you." Sasuke felt his cheeks redden and silenced Kakashi before he could say anything by pressing their lips together and pulling his finger from his ass. His hands found thier place on Kakashi's chest as he continued to be fucked and kissed by the one man he'd had wet dreams over.

Kakashi forced his tongue into Sasuke's mouth, wiping and licking away every ounce of innocence he could find. He swallowed all of Sasuke's cries and whimpers as he kneaded his ass possessively. He pulled his mouth away for only an instant, growling against Sasuke's lips as he thrust in harder than he had before. "Mine," he stated firmly before pressing his lips back down again, drowning Sasuke's words and wants.

Sasuke felt his eyes widen. Kakashi...wanted him...he was 'his'. He kissed the man intently then felt his stomach warn him. He pulled his lips away, keeping his forehead pressed against Kakashi's. "Cumming...oh...cumming," he moaned as the man's thrusts continued.

Kakashi smirked and thrusted in harder and harder, pounding into his small body ruthlessly as the skirt flipped and swayed with the velocity of his hips and movements. He made sure the skirt was flipped up with one more hard thrust so that Sasuke's cum would not stain the pretty thing. "Then cum, Sasuke," he growled out, slamming in hard- rolling his eyes in the back of his head. "Cum for me baby."

Sasuke really couldn't have stopped himself from cumming. He arched and cried out, his cum spurting from his cock to his upper stomach. His vision blurred, but he could still see Kakashi's face. He pressed his lips weakly to Kakashi's, panting and moaning. "Yours..." After that...Sasuke really didn't see sex getting any better.

Kakashi thrust in a few more times, letting the teen ride out his orgasm, and upon hearing Sasuke's delicate words he smiled and let himself go with a whimper of Sasuke's name in his ear, cum shooting up into Sasuke's ass, marking the teen as his. Kakashi pressed his lips to Sasuke's his limbs shaking and crying out before he set Sasuke down and collapsed on top of him, panting and kissing the top of Sasuke's sweat drenched hair.

Sasuke moaned as he felt Kakashi's cum fill his ass. It too felt amazing. He hugged the man tightly, kissing any place he could find. That was amazing...that was the best way to lose his virginity. He smiled. Nothing would ever top this. "That was...amazing," he whispered his ass stinging and warning him of the soreness to come, "So...good."

Kakashi smiled and panted, cradling the teen in his arms as he sat up straight, allowing the teen to wrap his legs around Kakashi's waist , with his back to the class, resting peacefully in Kakashi's arms. "B-because... of... you," he whispered, turning his attention to the women who stared dumb founded at the show, Kakashi's hands rubbing Sasuke's back. "Now...we... are...dating," he panted to the girls.

Sasuke smiled and let out a small laugh. He'd have to thank Naruto for making him wear that stupid uniform and go to Kakashi's class. Who would have thought that idiot would have been right about that getting a boyfriend tease? He hugged Kakashi tightly. That had been great...even if it had been in front of 12 women. He untangled his legs and pulled the dress back down to cover his ass then slid away from the man. "Now what do you plan on doing, sensei?" he laughed. How did Kakashi plan on gaining control of the class now? And had the women really drawn what they had done?

Kakashi grabbed Sasuke's panties, "Well baby, why don't you go clean up... and then we'll have a little look at our- modeling skills," He teased, running his fingers through Sasuke's hair. "I'll get these beasts under control, and don't worry- our old models used to fuck all the time- they're used to it," Kakashi winked, kissing his nose. "Bathrooms over there- take as long as you want," he said, pointing to the right, twirling Sasuke's panties in his other hand, and leaned down to whisper in his ear. "I want those panties for myself tonight Sasuke- don't get too attatched to them."

Sasuke smirked and shrugged. "So why don't you keep them? I mean, you're just going to take them off, ne?" he whispered kissing Kakashi briefly before laughing lightly.

"I'm not sure I could control myself with you walking around panty-less, Sasuke," He whispered into the teen's ear, pinching his ass and handing him his panties. "Put them back on for me until we get home- then you'll never have to wear them again," he purred.

Sasuke smiled taking the underwear from the man and sauntering over to the bathroom. He knew the man was watching him as he walked, he could just feel it. So, for good measure, he made sure to walk as sexily as he could. Once inside the bathroom he shut the door and looked at himself in the mirror. He was a mess. His hair was messed, his...well...Sakura's clothes were all wrinkled but surprisingly unstained. How had they managed that? Sasuke supposed it really didn't matter. He had just slept with his sensei...just gave the man his virginity and he was floating on cloud nine. Sasuke cleaned himself quickly, wanting to waste little time away from his new...boyfriend? He threw the black underwear back on, fixed Sakura's uniform as much as he could then made his way back out to Kakashi, trying not to...glow with happiness.

Kakashi was just finishing ushering the last of his students out the door, smiling now that he had his shirt back on. One of the girls seemed to be hassling him, telling him to bring 'Kitten' back every week! Kakashi nodded his head and lead her out the door, shutting it behind him to watch Sasuke walk out sexily, even though his ass must have been throbbing. "I got us some time to inspect their handy work... privately," he smiled.

Sasuke smiled. "You're not inspecting anything other than my ass, and we both know that," he replied as he walked over and sat down on the desk. His ass screamed at him, causing him to wince and stand quickly. Well, sitting...was out. He hoped by tomorrow his ass would at least let him sit...otherwise, he could just hear Naruto and Sakura taunting him. And he did not need another day of that.

Kakashi chuckled and walked over to the teen, pressing him against his chest, hands slowly coming down his sides before his strong calloused palms cupped Sasuke's ass sweetly, massaging the tender mounds. "You're not gonna want to sit for a while, Sasuke," he purred, fingers soothing the muscles beneath his soft cushion. "But it won't hurt so bad in a few minutes, you're still fresh."

Sasuke let Kakashi massage his ass for a couple moments before resting his head on the man's chest. He didn't want to get all mushy...but he felt different right now. Things were different. He didn't know why, or how, they just were. "Did you mean what you said?" he asked letting his eyes shut temporarily, "At the end of class...I mean."

Kakashi smiled and kissed the top of Sasuke's head. "I was only planning on asking you when you turned eighteen, but you seem mature enough to handle a relationship Sasuke. So yes I meant it, if you still want it," He explained, nuzzling his face into Sasuke's hair and taking a deep breath, smelling only Sasuke and his sweetness intermingled with sweat and sex from only moments before.

So, Kakashi had had a crush on him! He knew it! That's what all those little touches were...why the man was always trying to 'help' him draw better. Sasuke smiled. He owed Naruto a huge thank you...but, he'd never say it. The blonde would know, Sasuke would just never say it. "Of course I want it. You think I just randomly sleep with people? Especially in front of a crowd?" he taunted pulling back slightly, "It's a good thing I lost that bet huh? Otherwise, you would have never gotten me."

"Well no, especially because I just took away your virginity," Kakashi chuckled back, pinching the teen's lower back for good measure, not enough to hurt but enough to jest. He petted Sasuke's hair, cupping his face and gave him a good look. He studied the face and features, the dark liquid eyes that seemed to glow even in the black of evening. "I would have gotten you. Just not as quickly. We both know that, Sasuke."

Well, that was true. Sasuke would have wanted to date the man anyway...he would have waited though. He pulled away from Kakashi and looked at the sketch books on his desk. He ran his fingers along the edge of them before looking back at Kakashi. "Did they do a good job drawing? Have you taught them well? Or was it all just an excuse to have sex with me?"

"They all did excellent, save for the excessive amount of drool on the pages. You're the best model I have had so far- they've really captured you well. Have a look," he suggested, spinning Sasuke in his arms to stand in front of the desk with Kakashi behind him, watching over his shoulder. "Besides, if I had only wanted to have sex from you... I just would have shoved you in the supply cabinet at school, during our little chat," he purred.

Sasuke laughed. "Yea right. You wouldn't have done that," he said as he flipped open the first book. He was surprised. Kakashi was right. They had done a good job drawing him...them. He let his eyes fall upon the sketches. Damn, he wished he could draw like this. "Do they do this often then? Draw people having sex?" Sasuke asked as he flipped the page and looked at the next drawing, "I mean...some of them looked like they were I dont know, expecting it?"

"Well this is an erotic art class, Sasuke," he purred, slipping his arms around the teen's waist, "They've seen two other models fuck, right in those chairs we sat in. But they have never seen their sensei in action, especially with such a sexy subject," he explained to the teen, rubbing slow circles over the teen's stomach. He leaned forward and put his head on Sasuke's shoulder. "By the way, yes I would have. When you decided to bend over... you almost got pushed in that supply closet right then. You're too much a tease for your own good," Kakashi chuckled.

"I was doing it on purpose. I wanted you to want me," Sasuke replied calmly as he lifted the one book and placed it down to look at the other. "So, you really are a pervert, huh? Teaching an erotic class...I mean, I'm surprised they let you anywhere near students." Sasuke turned in the man's arms to face him, "To think you would have tried to corrupt your favorite student by forcing him to have sex with you."

"Oh, what I do on my personal time has nothing to do with my teaching ability," Kakashi chuckled, leaning down into Sasuke, to brush his lips against him, whispering lowly, just for Sasuke to hear. "It wouldn't be forcing. It doesn't count when that student is a bigger pervert than you. I mean, black panties Sasuke? You were begging for your sensei's cock and you know it. Who am I to deny my favorite student... and my lover, ne?"

Sasuke felt a blush cover his cheeks. Kakashi really wanted him. He wanted him and it was a nice feeling. He rolled his eyes then nodded, pulling the man to his lips. "Yes," he murmured before pressing their lips into a kiss. He let Kakashi dominate his mouth and kissed him with everything he had. His arms found their way to rest on Kakashi's shoulders and wrap around his neck, holding him to him tightly.

Kakashi smirked into the kiss, twining his tongue against Sasuke's as he moaned into the soft pliant mouth. He moved Sasuke back on his hands, and sat him on top of them on the desk, his limbs still supporting the teen's slight weight. He moved his own lips, knowing the teen would follow, tilting his head and letting Kakashi have better access before he pulled off. "I want to do you right, Sasuke," he whispered against the teen's lips. "You lost your virginity in the heat of the moment and I'm going to make it up to you."

Make it up to him? What did Kakashi have in mind? "You don't have to make anything up," he said. But...on the other hand, who was he to stop him? Sasuke kissed Kakashi briefly before pulling back and looking him in his eyes. "But...how were you planning on making it up to me? By having sex on the desk? Again?"

"No, let me take you home... let me make sure you feel as good as possible. This time... I want to be able to scream your name and not some alias, Sasuke," he purred, brushing their foreheads together. "I could take you home with me- or we could go to a hotel... or where ever you want. Let me give you a 'private' experience this time."

Sasuke smiled. The 'private experience' huh? Well, since his first time was in public, in a place he was unfamiliar with, why not have his second time be someplace he knew well? "Why don't you give me my private experience at home?" he offered, "My parents are gone for the week and...maybe if you're good, I'll let you spend the night."

Kakashi chuckled and kissed Sasuke's cheek. "Anything you want, Sasuke. And I promise, I'll be a good boy," he smiled, sliding and hand up Sasuke's thigh and under his skirt to play with the trim of his black panties. "A very good boy."


	4. Sensei Meet Niisan

Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto, we make no profits, and this is purely for fun...but if we did own Naruto we'd make every fan girl's dream come true!

Sasuke pressed his key into his house lock as he felt Kakashi's hand grab and squeeze his ass tightly. "If you keep doing that," Sasuke mused opening the front door, "We'll never get to my room."

Kakashi smirked as he grinded into the teen needily, nipping at his ear and throat in a frenzy of sexual want. "Mm, I'll just have to take you right here then... and then wait to fuck you in your bed until you can move again," he mused, sliding a hand to the front of Sasuke's skirt, flapping the material playfully. "This is your fault," he accused, purring. "You shouldn't have been playing with me all the way home."

Sasuke laughed and backed into the darkened house. "You can have me, but can you find me?" Sasuke knew his way to his room like the back of his hand so the pitch black darkness wasn't affecting his sense of direction at all. He knew, however, that it would screw with the Kakashi. "Can you find me?" he asked as he watched the man shut the front door then stumble along in the darkness. Sasuke wasn't sure why this amused him, it just did.

"I can smell the sex on you," the man replied, using his arms to judge the space and brief memories of the layout from when he had picked the teen up. He slowly wandered as he clutched tightly to what he assumed was a chair, and moved further into the house he didn't know. All he knew was that when he got his hands on Sasuke, he was going to tease him mercilessly. "Mm, baby... come out."

Sasuke backed away once Kakashi had gotten closer. "Only when I get to my room. Then you can have me all to yourself," he laughed backing up to the stairs, "Don't you want that, Kakashi? To have me, all night? If you do, I suggest you hurry up, I'm almost up the stairs."

Kakashi turned his head following the sultry voice. "I swear Sasuke when I catch you..." Kakashi growled, eyes adjusting to the light, catching a flicker of Sasuke's skirt and following it. "Oh you're all mine now," Kakashi purred, finding the stairs and climbing them predatorily, almost stubbing his foot against the first one. He reached his hand forward, clutching Sasuke's ankle.

Sasuke smiled and let Kakashi's hand run up his leg. "Guess you did," he replied, "And we're so close. I know you want to fuck me bad, Kakashi...why are you wasting your time, touching my legs?" Sasuke felt Kakashi's hand go from his leg to his hips pulling him towards him roughly. "You want me bad, ne?" he whispered pressing his lips against Kakashi's. "I make you hard..."

Kakashi growled against his lips, kissing him roughly before pulling off. "You've been making me hard since the first time I fucked you," Kakashi admitted, sliding a hand up Sasuke's skirt and pressing against his hardening member fastened away in his black panties. "I see you're in the same state. So, is it me making you hard- or are you just getting off on yourself, baby?" he chuckled, scooping the teen down and into his arms before rising. "Where is your bed?" he growled in his laughter, showing Sasuke how adamant he was.

Sasuke laughed and pressed his mouth to Kakashi's neck. "Mmm, second door on your left," he whispered slowly beginning to suck and nibble on the man's neck, leaving red marks in their wake. "Mmm, you taste good, and this is just your neck," he said. He knew he was sexually frustrating Kakashi beyond words but he didn't mind. It would make their experience that much more exciting.

Kakashi made his way quickly up the stairs, his heart pounding and his neck stinging with Sasuke's incessant nibbling and sucking. Oh god he really wanted to just bend him over the railing and fuck his brains out first. He'd have to have Sasuke suck him off or something before he tried to fuck him in a 'nicer' manner. "Mm, you're going to have to play nice for a few minutes, or I won't be able to concentrate, Sasuke."

Sasuke smirked. "Nice?" he whispered against Kakashi's skin, before he continued to nip and suck it, "I am being nice, so very nice. Besides, it's just right up there." Sasuke pulled his lips away slowly then grabbing Kakashi's face and yanking him into a kiss. He pushed his tongue into Kakashi's mouth instantly, showing the man that he wanted him just as bad. He briefly wondered if they would fall and wake Itachi, but he supposed it didn't matter. If Itachi woke up, so what? The man would just roll over and go back to sleep.

Kakashi let his eyes roll into the back of his head and took a mad dash up the stairs and into the hallway as the teen tortured him. "You're lucky I didn't drop you on your ass, Sasuke," he purred, rounding the corner to the teen's bedroom as he pressed himself against the wood of the door and fell into the bed room, stumbling with the teen in his arms, catching them at the last minute. "Like I said," he panted, cupping the teen's face, "Lucky."

"You almost dropped me though," Sasuke retorted as he wriggled free from his sensei's grasp and landed gently on the floor. Sasuke quickly reached behind Kakashi and flipped on the light switch, illuminating the room as he walked over to his large bed. "So, how are you going to make it up to me?" he asked looking at Kakashi as sexily as he could muster.

Kakashi smirked and rose to his feet, brushing some hair out of his eyes as he closed the door behind him. The look in his eyes was one of sexual deviance and not a single soul in the room would disagree that Sasuke was in for it now. Kakashi took a few careful steps towards the bed and Sasuke. When he got there he pushed Sasuke's chest and the teen fell to the bed with a soft thud. "The question is how does Sasuke want me to make it up to him... and will I have the patience after your little stunt?"

Sasuke looped his arms around Kakashi's shoulders and pulled the man on top of him. "Stunt?" he teased as he resituated himself so Kakashi could lie on top of him, "What stunt? I clearly remember doing nothing that would try on your patience." Sasuke pressed his lips against Kakashi's kissing him before the man could come up with an answer.

Kakashi leaned down next to Sasuke's ear. "So you don't remember running from me into a dark house which I don't know my way around and after finally finding you," he purred, "having you torture me you that hot little mouth, ne?" Kakashi chuckled, biting at Sasuke's ears. "You have a bad memory Sasuke; do you forget what it was like to have my cock in your ass? Should I refresh your memory?"

Sasuke smirked. "Oh. You meant that," he replied forcing his hips upwards and into Kakashi's, rubbing their clothed erections together, "I wasn't torturing you...just trying to get you horny. After all, you promised me that I wouldn't have to spend the night alone and I wanted to make sure we started the night out right." Sasuke grabbed Kakashi's face, holding it millimeters from his own, "And I see it worked, you're hard and you haven't even seen me naked yet."

"I have never seen you naked and I had no problem getting hard just seeing that tight little ass of yours," Kakashi purred, leaning down and capturing Sasuke's lips for a moment, then pulling up when Sasuke started to get into it, smirking against his lips. "Maybe you should show me... what you look like naked, Sasuke. Be a good boy and take off your clothes for sensei," he chuckled," and maybe... I'll give you a gold star."

"Mm, I want something better than a gold star," he whispered before pushing Kakashi to the side of him and sliding off the bed. He'd never ever done this before...naked...no one had ever seen him naked, and yet, he wasn't as nervous as he should be. After all, he'd already slept with the man. Sasuke let his eyes slip closed and his lips part as he ran his hands down his sides then back up to the buttons on Sakura's shirt. He let his hips move side to side, sensually, as if dancing to some unheard music, and undid his buttons slowly, before dropping the white garment to the floor. He then ran his fingers over his hot skin, mewling just for Kakashi, and then looping them under the skirt. He opened his eyes and smiled at Kakashi, who was obviously entranced by his mini-strip tease.

Kakashi licked his lips and felt a rising pressure in his stomach bounce as he watched Sasuke play with the hem of his skirt. He just couldn't take it, he reached down a palmed himself through his pants, and making sure Sasuke heard his moan and saw his eyes flitter shut desperately. He nearly got up to tear the skirt off the teen himself, but he reconsidered. They did have all night. "Mm, good work Sasuke. You only have a few more parts to complete and I am sure you'll get," he winked, "Full marks."

Sasuke's eyes focused in on Kakashi touching himself. He had such...control over the man's libido. "Mmm, I hope I get full," he whispered as he slowly inched the skirt and panties down his legs until they were at his feet. He stepped out of them slowly and kicked his shoes and socks off, leaving only the school colored tie around his neck. Sasuke continued to dance sensually making sure his hands touched every part of himself. His own erection was hardening and he hoped Kakashi was ready for a night of sex. Sasuke wanted it, he didn't care if he had school the next day, and Kakashi was going to give it to him.

Kakashi growled low in his throat, playing with his zipper, his eyes never leaving Sasuke's moving form. "Mm, Sasuke... that's definitely a plus on all accounts. Nice use of... attire," he purred, the zipper clinking against his buttons. The man could feel his erection pulsing in his pants as he watched Sasuke's own bob about as he moved. "You have pleased your sensei... I believe a reward is in order."

Sasuke smirked continuing to move his hips knowing Kakashi was watching him. "A reward sensei?" he asked as his eyes fell upon the man as he freed his own cock. Looking at the pulsating cock, Sasuke found his tongue darting out to wet his lips. When had he become so...horny? "What am I going to get?" he asked letting his hand run over his own hips and cock, "Something good?"

Kakashi began to stroke his own cock, the chill in the room sending a tingling through the hot flesh. "I promised you a treat of your choice remember," Kakashi smirked and stroked his length again, playing with the head for a moment before going back down, watching Sasuke's expression throughout the entire encounter. "What looks good to you, Sasuke?" he asked sensually.

Sasuke bit his bottom lip. What looked good? Was the man serious? He looked good, so good! All of him! Sasuke sauntered over to Kakashi, running his hands up the man's clothed thighs and then to his cock, replacing Kakashi's hand with his own, continuing the strokes. "You look good," he whispered as he slowly fell to his knees. A blow job...he was going to give Kakashi a blow job. Sure, he had never once done it before. But he was a 16 year old boy, so he'd watched enough porn to attempt to figure it out. Sasuke spread Kakashi's legs, grateful the man was on the edge of the bed, and placed his face close to the man's cock. He stuck his tongue out and placed one lick from the base of the man's cock to the tip. "May I have this?" he asked as he continued to stroke his cock.

Kakashi's eyes rolled into the back of his head, the feeling of Sasuke's tongue on his cock was heavenly. He brought a hand to Sasuke's jaw, gently running his finger tips across his cheek. "It's all yours, baby," Kakashi said lowly, now skimming his hand through Sasuke's messy hair, enjoying the tactile experience probably more than the teen. "Do you know how, Sasuke?" Kakashi added at the last minutes, Sasuke's age immediately educating him.

Did he lie? Did he say he knew how...when he didn't? He looked up at Kakashi, continuing to move his hand. Well he had blurted that he was a virgin to a group of women he didn't know, so...how bad could admitting this be? "No," he whispered, blushing extremely. He looked back down at the pulsing organ. "But I want to..."

"Mm, well you're a fast learner so I'm not too worried. Would you like me to teach you how?" Kakashi purred, his fingers massaging Sasuke's scalp. He knew that it was an easy task but this would give him a chance to really figure the teen out. Was he the confident sexy Sasuke? The sweet innocent little minx? Or the hard to get uke? Kakashi loved all sides, but it was easier to play when one knew what they were up against.

Well, yes, he wanted to learn how. He sat up a little more, forcing his eyes back to his sensei's face. "Yes, will you teach me?" he asked in an attempt to mask his innocence with some sort of seduction. He wanted to make himself look less lame...no matter what it took. He continued to move his hands up and down Kakashi's hard shaft, his hands soon becoming slick with precum. He was sexy to Kakashi wasn't he? He really turned the man on. Sasuke smiled and felt a small rush of confidence enter him. Who cared if he didn't know how to give a blow job? Kakashi would teach him and he'd be as sexy as he could while learning. "Teach me sensei?"

Kakashi smiled and then leaned down to Sasuke's face, getting as close as possible before he spoke. "Would you like a demonstration first, Sasuke?" The means voice was liquid fire, mingling with the rich enthusiasm of someone much younger than himself. His finger tips worked Sasuke's scalp expertly. He did have talented fingers. "Or would you like a hands on lesson, ne?"

Sasuke couldn't believe how good Kakashi's fingers felt on his head. God if that was just him touching his head, he couldn't wait until Kakashi was touching him with those fingers. "I want a hands on lesson," he whispered, his eyes conveying want and lust. For some reason, he just wanted to taste the man's cock.

Kakashi smiled and nodded, his hand still on Sasuke's head before he realized he was about to teach is almost legal student turned boyfriend how to suck him off. An unexplainable thrill coursed through him before he collected himself and focused on the lesson. "Okay... well you have it down already... touching... licking... but do you know how to use your mouth, Sasuke?"

Sasuke inwardly smirked. He had no idea what to do with his mouth, but he knew he could play it off sexily. "I just open my mouth," he offered as sexily as he could, "And move it up and down, right?" Sasuke made sure to blink a couple times more than usual to emphasis his sexy naivety. He had a feeling Kakashi was turned on by this, his willingness, his...innocence. He was a teacher after all; the man had to enjoy this.

Kakashi smirked. "That's right, and when you move up and down... you suck okay?" The man tried to explain, thinking of better words and then it clicked. "Give me your hand," he offered, accepting the small palm and leading the fingers to his mouth. He slipped in three and began to move up and down, his eyes on Sasuke- then he applied the pressure, his cheeks hallowing out before he pulled off. "Like that," he murmured fingers still against his lips.

The feeling of Kakashi's tongue on his body went straight to his groin. That...that had been hot and all he had been doing was showing him how to give head. Sasuke nodded and pulled his fingers away slowly, bringing them back to Kakashi's cock. He could do this. Sasuke sat up straighter and wrapped his now wet hand around Kakashi's cock. "Ok," he whispered licking the precum from Kakashi's slit. It tasted...different, definitely different from anything he'd tasted before and he kind of like it. "Do you think I should give it a try now? Or is there something more I should know?"

Kakashi's eyes slid half way closed as he leaned forward and lapped at Sasuke's lips, kissing him soundly for a minute before pulling away. "No, you're prepared, Sasuke- just take it slow... I'll explain the rest as we go," he added, knowing that the teen would be curious to all forms of pleasure. There was much more to blow jobs than licking and sucking. His hand was still in Sasuke's hair, he'd still be leading him.

Sasuke nodded and leaned forward, dropping his mouth over the top part of Kakashi's cock. He hollowed out his cheeks, just like Kakashi had said, and pulled his mouth back up making sure to suck as he came up, then as he went back down. It felt weird to have Kakashi's cock in his mouth. He could feel it pulsing, the heat radiating from it, and the taste of his salty skin. He held steadfast to the base of Kakashi's cock as he bobbed his head up and down slowly, only taking a little of the big organ in his mouth.

Kakashi let out a loud moan. Sasuke's mouth was inexperienced but that didn't change the fact that his hot little mouth was on his cock. Besides, he was more than making up for his lack of knowledge with his enthusiasm. "Mm, Sasuke..." he moaned, praising the teen with his own name rolling off his tongue. "Just ta-take it slow... you're doing good- I'll show you more later... mm, use your tongue, baby... yeah that's it..."

Sasuke continued to bob his mouth up and down slowly. Use his tongue. Kakashi wanted him to use his tongue. Sasuke moved his tongue up to rub against the man's cock as he continued to bob. He then moved it from side to side and over the large organ. It was a lot in his mouth but hearing Kakashi moan and gasp like he was made it well worth it. He felt his own member beg to attention, so he let the one hand he wasn't using trail down to it, stroking it gently. He moaned around Kakashi's cock but continued his work.

Kakashi groaned and let his eyes open when he realized Sasuke was playing with himself. Obviously the teen was hornier than he thought. Slowly and carefully he tugged on Sasuke's hair and pulled him off his cock, watching the flushed face look at him in confusion. The teen's hand was still working his own pale shaft and Kakashi smiled. "Come here- get on the bed," he murmured sweetly, making room.

Sasuke felt his face contort. Was he that bad? He felt shame sink into his stomach. Damn, he had screwed this up. Well, at least Kakashi liked to fuck him. At least his ass could do something right. He crawled onto his bed where Kakashi's hand had been and looked at the man. What was he supposed to say? Hey, I'm sorry I'm horrible at giving blow jobs, maybe we could try again sometime? God, sometimes it didn't pay to be a virgin. "Kakashi...I-I..." he stuttered struggling to think of something to say. Did you apologize for being bad at blow jobs?

Kakashi smiled and placed a hand on the teen's thigh. "I couldn't help but notice... that you were in a similar state, ne?" he smirked, leaning down to taste himself on the teen's lips. "I want to make you feel as good as you made me, and still let you play with me," Kakashi explained. "Mm, this way," he nuzzled his face closer, "we can cum together." Kakashi smiled, now allowing his hand to grasp Sasuke's swollen member.

Sasuke gasped as Kakashi grabbed him. So, that was what he had meant. But how were they supposed to do this? How was he supposed to give head and Kakashi to pleasure him? "I-I want to cum with you...in me," Sasuke whispered, "I can wait." He leaned himself back down, wrapping his mouth around Kakashi's cock, taking in as much as he could before he began bobbing up and down, leagues faster than before. He really didn't want to cum without being fucked...for some reason, cumming like that felt better.

Kakashi was taken aback instantly and couldn't help but gasp at the wet contact as Sasuke's sweet mouth dropped over his cock, teasing the flesh with his new knowledge. He threaded a hand through his hair again out of instinct as he tossed his head back. "S-sasuke," he shuddered, remembering the teen's own issue and slid a hand down, trying to reach his member in their moment of passion.

Sasuke moved his mouth up and down faster, moving his tongue, sucking and slurping every time. He wanted Kakashi to be pleasured and as soon as he felt the man's hand in his hair, he knew he was doing it right. He used the one hand currently not pleasuring Kakashi and used it to grab the man's hand, preventing it from getting to his cock. He held it tightly, making sure their fingers were laced together. He meant what he had said. He didn't want to cum without Kakashi buried inside of him.

Kakashi felt his hand grasped by the younger's own smooth palm, stopping his venture. If he couldn't give Sasuke pleasure there then he would in any way he could. He slowly used both their hands to rub slow circles on Sasuke's stomach, knowing that the muscles beneath would start to coil deliciously when Sasuke had a moment to appreciate the sentiment. "Fuck- Sasuke... you're so hot..."

Sasuke felt his and Kakashi's hands to circle on his stomach, making his stomach jump and turn. He continued to breathe out of his nose as he pushed himself up and down Kakashi's shaft, sucking everything and anything he could. He wasn't sure if Kakashi was really turned on by this, if he was doing this the right way, but it was all he could do. He felt his stomach begin to tingle under his and Kakashi's touches, making his hand close tightly around Kakashi's. "Mmm..." he said, Kakashi's cock blocking any words he could hope to get out.

Kakashi let his head fall to his chest, panting and heaving like he'd been running from something and had only now stopped to rest. He hadn't had a blow job in over a year, and the last one he'd had wasn't a great one. But, Sasuke's mouth was completely erasing that blunder from his mind and now all he could think about was getting his cock inside of Sasuke again. "Oh yeah- good boy... mm- fuck!"

Sasuke took Kakashi's words as reassurance. He decided now was the time to turn it up a notch, do whatever he could to make Kakashi climax. He used his one hand and began pumping him, up when he dropped his mouth down and down when he pulled his mouth up. He made sure to move his tongue anywhere it could and twisting his pumping hand as fast as he could. He could feel his own body burning, his cock begging for attention.

Kakashi hadn't been expecting that, his cock was burning with Sasuke's mouth over it, sucking and licking like he was starving and Kakashi was his last meal. He tossed his head back and groaned loudly, accidently pushing Sasuke down farther than he had been before, and instantly pulling him up when he realized what he had done. Sasuke's teeth scraped the underside of his cock as the teen tongued t he welcoming slit and Kakashi's eyes went wide, the missing stimulation he hadn't had for over a year was back and it was all too much to process. "Sas-Sasuke! Cum-Cuming!" he exclaimed.

Sasuke pushed his mouth back over Kakashi's cock, hoping to give the man a mind blowing orgasm. He felt the man explode into his mouth and accidentally push him down further. Sasuke felt the cock nail the back of his throat, making him choke and pull back. He coughed and swallowed Kakashi's cum. Shit, choking was not sexy! He took a couple deep breaths and licked any cum he had missed as sexily as he could in an attempt to save himself from the embarrassment of choking during his first blow job. "Mmm, you taste good..."

Kakashi panted and pulled the teen to him, locking their lips for a moment, tasting their mingling essences. He was making sure not to smother the boy, but he had to make up for choking him. He pulled back gently, stroking Sasuke's cheek and licking off a spot of cum on the corner of his mouth. He pulled back smirking. "Mm that was so good, Sasuke. You're going to have to do that again- you're the best I've ever had."

Sasuke smiled. The best? And that was his first blow job...he was going to be undeniable once he got better at it. "So, I was good for my first time?" he whispered, wiping the rest of the missed cum from his mouth, "Guess that means you're a good sensei."

Kakashi smirked and licked at the places where Sasuke's hand was wiping again, making sure that Sasuke was completely cleaned before he pulled back. "Mm, it means my student learns fast. Which is good for the both of us, Sasuke," He grinned wryly, letting his hand on Sasuke's stomach stray lower to his inner thigh, stroking the soft skin he found there, accidently nudging his heated member. "Mm, someone's in need of some relief I see?" Kakashi chuckled.

Sasuke gasped as Kakashi touched his painfully hard member. He'd forgotten about it for merely seconds but now it was painfully burning again. "Yes," he moaned letting his legs fall open, "Please...I'm so hard...can...I know you just came but...I want to cum so badly."

Kakashi smirked, and brought Sasuke's hand to his own member. "See for yourself, I can't get enough of you," he husked out, making sure to wrap Sasuke's hand around the his flaccid erection which began to come to life the moment the Uchiha had touched it. "Mm, I'm going to make you feel so good," he sighed, "Mm, so good."

Sasuke felt Kakashi's member come alive instantly under his touch. Did he...did he really have this effect on the man? Sasuke looked Kakashi in his eyes. How was it possible? The man...he had just come...was he really ready to...did he really want to? "Are you sure?" he whispered, his cock excited with Kakashi's proposal.

Kakashi smirked and rolled them, Sasuke's body turning and settling with soft rustling in the dark sheets, allowing him to move over climbing on top of the teen. He braced himself on all fours over Sasuke's body, leaning down to kiss him soundly, eyes slipping shut for a moment as he thrusted his tongue inside as a response to the teen's question. He pulled away from the flushed face slowly, smiling. "Does that answer your question, Sasuke?"

Sasuke smiled and bit his lip, letting a sexy look fall over his face. "Mm, yea it does," he whispered as he let his hands run up and down Kakashi's jean clad body. Sasuke put his fingers through the belt loops and tugged at them. "Will you get naked for me?" he asked, "Completely?" The only part of Kakashi that was exposed was his cock; the man had yet to expose himself to him. "I let you see me…"

"Of course," Kakashi smirked and pecked Sasuke's lips once before pulling off of the teen smirking. He set his feet on the floor, kicking off his black lace ups, and the socks at the same time. After turning and smirking at Sasuke he finally stood up, taking on the same position that Sasuke had when he had stripped for him. After turning to the teen, he pulled at the hem of his shirt, crossing his arms in an X and lifted it over his head, showing off his toned pale skin to the teen again. When the offending material was gone, everything from the waist up exposed to the teen, capturing his attention again. "What's the matter? Do you like me like this, Sasuke?"

Sasuke smiled and crawled forward on the bed, sliding off of it, then walking to Kakashi. "I think I'd do better in art class," he whispered as he pressed his body against Kakashi's, letting his hands slide into the man's jeans, "If you came in like this..." Sasuke pressed his lips against Kakashi's using his grip on the man's pants to hold them closer together.

Kakashi leaned into the kiss, pressing his lips into Sasuke's before dipping his pink muscle against Sasuke's lower lip teasing him before chuckling and pulling his mouth a little ways away. "I will, only if you wear that skirt everyday- without," nip, "any," nip, "panties." Nip. He grinned against his lips before sliding his hands up and down Sasuke's sides. "Do we have a deal, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke smiled and rolled his eyes. "If I don't wear any panties, everyone will be staring at what is yours," he replied as he pushed Kakashi's pants down onto the floor. Sasuke found himself pushing his hips forward into Kakashi's underwear clad groin. "But I'll do it, if you fuck me everyday..." he teased pressing his lips back onto Kakashi's.

The man kissed his back forcefully, tongue slipping into his mouth and pulling out just as quick. "That means I'll just have to show them who you belong to everyday," Kakashi purred against the teen's lips, grabbing him by the hips roughly and grinding into him mercilessly with his clothed midsection. Kakashi's hands massaged his pelvis tenderly, while continuously pushing into him.

Sasuke felt his breath hitch and his eyes close as Kakashi thrusted against him. He was already so painfully aroused and to now have Kakashi do this to him, it was too much. He needed to cum, to be fucked. "Take them off," Sasuke mewled, "Take your underwear off and fuck me...I can't take it anymore."

Kakashi chuckled and took Sasuke's hands, twining the teen's fingers in his boxers and yanking them down and kissing Sasuke ferociously. He moved them back, stepping out of his pants and underwear, until the back of Sasuke's knees hit the bed. Kakashi pushed him down, and laid over the teen instantly, pressing their bodies together. "How bad to you want it, Sasuke? Tell me- and I'll fuck you."

Sasuke gasped and forced his needy hips upwards. "I want it bad, Kakashi. I-I got so hard sucking you off and even harder watching you undress. You make me so horny," he replied as he continued to thrust upwards, his hips begging for contact, "I've wanted to cum since you did in my mouth. Please, I want it bad. I need that feeling again...that feeling of you buried inside of me. Please."

Kakashi growled low in his throat, forcing his cock against Sasuke's body. "Mm, oh yeah?" he purred, teasing the teen as he thrust against him. He slid his hands down Sasuke's sides, bringing them together at Sasuke's upright cock. He sat on his knees, pulling Sasuke's ass up into his lap and slid his cock between his ass cheeks. "Mm, is that what you want? You want for me to fuck you again, ne?"

Sasuke moaned feeling the man's pulsating length against him. "Yes, fuck me...y-you promised," Sasuke panted as he pushed his ass closer to the man's cock. Did they need lube? Would he be ok without oil? Sasuke was sure he didn't have any. "I need it so badly, Kakashi, please stop teasing..."

Kakashi purred and kissed Sasuke on the mouth to silence him for a moment before he raised his head and looked to his night stand. He didn't see any lotion and he was sure they would need it. Sasuke wouldn't be able to handle it without. Kakashi didn't want to break him up too much again. "Sasuke," he groaned," Do you have any lotion or something?" He purred, knowing the teen must have had some. H e did jack off didn't he?

No. No, Sasuke didn't have any lube...any lotion. He just stole it from his brother when he needed it. Luckily, he knew where he kept it. No, no! Sasuke didn't want to lose this chance. He wanted to be fucked. "I don't have any," Sasuke whimpered, "I-I just take Itachi's...he's...he's my brother."

Kakashi growled and stood up, thrusting his hands into his hair in frustration. He just really wanted to fuck the teen right there and then, but he knew for both of their own goods he should really get on task and find that stupid lotion, where ever it was. "Where is it, Sasuke?" Kakashi asked hastily, his need apparent in his voice. "Is it in his room? The bathroom, where?"

Sasuke saw the man's gesture of aggravation. He closed his eyes for a moment, ashamed that at 16 he didn't have any of his own. "I'll get it," he said pushing himself off of the bed and grabbing his pajama pants from the chair he threw them over this morning. He looked at Kakashi and bit his bottom lip. "I'll be right back...I-I'm sorry I don't have any but I'll get some for next time..." he said walking to the door. Luckily, he knew exactly where his brother kept the lube so as long as he didn't disturb him or wake him, Itachi would never know.

"I'm not mad Sasuke-- I just... I really want to be inside of you," Kakashi grabbed him by the arm quickly and pulled him into a heated mouth on mouth embrace. He pulled away after he made sure Sasuke was breathless. "Hurry back, baby," He moaned, pressing his body against Sasuke's, reminding him of how much they both needed each other.

Sasuke nodded and walked out into the hallway going quickly and quietly to his brother's room. He'd made this trip hundreds of times, all for different reasons, but tonight, the man's room seemed further away than it normally was. Sasuke quickly and quietly pressed himself against Itachi's door. He couldn't hear anything stirring inside so he opened it slowly. He looked in the pitch black bedroom and figured the man was asleep. Something he was thankful for. Sasuke walked into the bedroom slowly, feeling his way to the dresser. Upon finding it, Sasuke opened one of the top drawers and pushed his hand inside to feel for the hard plastic among the softness of cloth.

"Looking for this?" A voice purred. Suddenly, a hand covered Sasuke's own which held the drawer open, another body behind his clad in soft cotton bottoms and waving a small plastic tube beside his cheek, tapping the teen a few times with it for good measure. The body behind him chuckled, but did not pull away. "So, little brother... I wondered why you were so fond of my underwear drawer. I guess I know why now."

Shit! "Itachi," Sasuke said turning around to look at him, "I thought you were sleeping..."

"You thought wrong, Otouto," Itachi stated flatly, obviously either heavily groggy or partially annoyed now that he didn't have anything else to daunt his brother with. Itachi sighed and moved back from the teen's face slightly, shaking his head. "Now," he said firmly, sliding the edge of the lube bottle under Sasuke's chin and tilting it up, "Why are you after my lube, Otouto?"

Was he really supposed to tell him? Sasuke pouted and then it hit him. He didn't have to tell Itachi a thing and he'd still get the lube. "Niisan," he whined putting on his best puppy-dog face, the one face that seemed to win Itachi over every time, "That's embarrassing...you don't really wanna know, do you?"

"Not normally," he started, "But you're sneaking around, coming and plying through my things like a maniac... and you like take it all the time. It's at least three times a week I catch you using this stuff, Sasuke. I need to know what is going on," Itachi stated as firmly as he could without laughing or sounding like a wounded mother. "Besides, you came into my room- don't use that face- and secondly..." he added, poking him in the forehead, "I heard noises. Noises that you couldn't possibly make all by yourself. What is going on?"

Well, that backfired. How was he supposed to tell Itachi the truth? Would the man understand? Sasuke glanced down at the floor and saw his erection. Oh...that. He was glad Itachi hadn't noticed that yet. "Don't worry, niisan, just let me use it. I promise I'll buy you more," Sasuke said making sure to keep his face pouting, "Please, niisan? I promise I'm not doing anything wrong." Sasuke couldn't believe how much he sounded like a little kid but he was trying to convince his brother to budge on something (which he never did) without giving out any information.

"No," Itachi said plainly, "You tell me or I'll go in there myself. Something isn't right here. Just because father isn't home doesn't mean- I said not to give me that face- I'll let you get away with everything," the elder Uchiha said, completely unmoving on the whole ordeal as Itachi raised his head with the lube bottle again. "Look me in the eyes and tell me that you don't have any one else here. If you lie- I will know."

"Itachi, I..." he said trying to lie. He looked into his brother's eyes, trying to come up with anything to say. But if there was one thing he was sure of, it was that Itachi could see his lies. "I-I..." What would Itachi do if he found out who was in that room? How old he was? What had happened? "Niisan, it's nothing..." he said, his brain preventing him from saying anything about the ordeal going on in his room. He knew it wouldn't work, that Itachi was headstrong and overprotective. He'd made Naruto cry when they were 10 because he thought he had poured sand on Sasuke's head.

Itachi sighed and cupped the teen's face with one hand, staring at his sternly for a moment before his face melted into a much softer expression as he stared at the teen, still one arm braced beside his head against the wall on the side of his dresser. "Sasuke, it's enough of these lies," he started firmly. "I'm your aniki, you don't lie to me. You know I wouldn't judge you. Just tell me what's going on. Let me help you, you know I have a right to do that; I am your Niisan, otouto."

Sasuke looked his brother in the eyes then quickly down at his body, his erection standing proudly under his clothes. How was he supposed to tell Itachi this was what was going on? That he came in here to use the lube so he could have sex with his teacher who he'd really gotten to like? How could he make that right? "Niisan..."

Itachi watched his brother's face drop and instantly he followed trying to get a look at his face but instead coming face to face with another issue. Perhaps it was the one causing all of this. Sasuke's pants had become tented and Itachi couldn't help but wonder how his baby brother had become so hard. He obviously needed relief. "Sasuke," he said softly," is this the problem?" He practically purred.

Sasuke swallowed then nodded. The problem was he had waited to cum, waited because he wanted Kakashi to fuck him. "Yea," he whispered his eyes at his feet. God, this was one of the most embarrassing things he'd ever been through. Sasuke bit his bottom lip and made sure to keep his eyes from Itachi. He didn't know what to say or what to do. He didn't want Itachi to think lowly of him...that he was a slut.

Itachi leaned forward, tilting his brother's face up and looking into his eyes. He could see the shame and blush clearly across the boy's face, even in the dark. He knew it- Sasuke must have been so lonely sexually. He knew how it felt and that most teens felt the same way at his age. He hated to see his little brother suffer so, and thought to himself if he should offer him some... help? It was true. He hadn't been looking for a sexual relationship, it just was not an Uchiha Itachi thing to do. He mostly liked his time alone, or with his little brother talking and helping with homework. Sasuke had matured into an attractive teen, and he was in no way, shape or form about to deny that. But still, all he wanted was to make Sasuke feel good- he didn't want him to be lonely. He petted Sasuke's cheek gently and leaned closer, their foreheads together. "You could have told your Niisan, Sasuke," he said softly, his hot breath drifting against Sasuke's ear. "Let Aniki help you," he added, pressing his lips to the corner of Sasuke's mouth. "Aniki doesn't mind, especially since you're so cute Sasuke- let me bring you off."

Sasuke gasped. This...this was wrong, wasn't it? "Niisan..." he whispered as Itachi pressed their bodies closer. It was wrong, it was wrong that right now, being this close to his brother was making him hot. But if Itachi...if Itachi wanted him, could he deny him? Sasuke loved Itachi so much that he'd do anything for him. But what about Kakashi? The man was waiting for him...

"Shh, it's okay," Itachi purred, sliding an arm around Sasuke's waist and pressing them closer together. He could feel Sasuke's erection press into his thigh, causing him to let out a low moan directly into his brother's ear. "You just relax, and aniki will take care of you, Sasuke." With that Itachi's lips were on his, the elder Uchiha's tongue swiping along his bottom lip, asking for access. "Mm , Otouto... your mouth tastes so good," he added against Sasuke's lips, wondering what might have been there before or if this was just Sasuke's taste. If it was, he was sorry he hadn't tasted it before. He pressed his lips back down, arms around his little brother tightly as the younger moved against him. Itachi backed them to the wall for support, his fingers playing with the hem of Sasuke's pajamas as he licked at Sasuke's lips.

Sasuke knew, he knew he shouldn't have, but he kissed his brother. He opened his mouth and let the man ravage it, his arms tightly wrapped around Itachi's neck. Itachi kissed so good...just as good as Kakashi. Kakashi was waiting for him, he couldn't do this to him. Sasuke turned his mouth from Itachi's and dropped his hands to Itachi's pulling them away from his pants. "No, Itachi," he panted turning his face back to his brother's. He felt the man stiffen and shook his head before Itachi could pull away. "No, no that wasn't what I meant. I-I'm not alone...I..." Sasuke stopped himself. Did this make him slutty in his brother's eyes? God he hoped not. "I can't do this to him or to you..." Sasuke held Itachi's hand tightly and led the man out of the room and towards his bedroom. He didn't want Itachi to feel unloved or unwanted and he didn't want Kakashi to think he didn't want him or that he didn't want to be his boyfriend. He just hoped that both men would understand, that they could help him understand the turmoil he felt.

"Sasuke," Itachi pulled back, holding his brother in a tender hug when they breached the threshold of the door. "What are you talking about, Otouto?" He petted the smaller version of himself, watching as his eyes darted and panicked. He tried to calm the teen, cupping his cheek. "Otouto... you have to tell me what's going on. You're not alone? Then who is here?"

Sasuke swallowed his heart pounding through his ribcage. He pulled away from Itachi and led the man into his bedroom. How was he supposed to explain this? "Niisan, this is Kakashi," Sasuke said moving so Itachi could look at his teacher, "And I like him...a lot." Sasuke brought his eyes from Itachi to Kakashi. The man was confused. Completely and totally confused. "Kakashi...this is my niisan, Itachi." Sasuke released his brother's hand. How was he supposed to explain this to them when he couldn't figure it out himself. He looked at each man then at the floor. "I-I...need you both...please."

Itachi and Kakashi stared at each other for a moment, debating about the other. Itachi nearly took a run for the man and thought about punching him in the face. What the hell was he doing here? The man was obviously no teenager. Hell, he looked older than Itachi. What was a man this age doing with his little brother? But he refrained; obviously Sasuke was okay- so far. "Otouto... what's going on?"

Kakashi was thinking the same thing. Why would Sasuke bring his brother into the mix? Not that he minded too much- especially since both of the Uchihas were stunning and probably extremely talented in the sheets, but still. He had to make it known that Sasuke was the only Uchiha he wished to gain from this venture. He had no idea why the teen would add someone, especially his elder brother into this whole situation. "Sasuke," he started, knowing what the teen was asking for. He just didn't like what would happen at the end- how could this possibly work for the teen? Did Sasuke need more than he could offer? "Sasuke- what is it exactly that you want?"

"Yes- I'm curious about that as well," Itachi stated firmly, his eyes on his little brother's back. He would do anything for the teen, and Sasuke already knew that... he just needed to know what. "Sasuke... you can say it... you trust me don't you? I'll do anything to make you comfortable Otouto..."

Sasuke looked briefly at both of them then back at the floor. How could he explain this? He wanted them both to be happy. He wanted to show them both that he...loved them, that he'd do anything for them. He wanted to show Itachi that just because he liked Kakashi, that he still had a place in Sasuke's life. And he wanted to show Kakashi that he wanted to be his boyfriend, that everything they had done before meant so much to him. "I want to show you both...I want you to know that...that I...I..." Sasuke stopped. He couldn't do this. He felt if he said he loved Itachi that Kakashi wouldn't understand. And if he said he loved Kakashi, Itachi would be hurt. How was this supposed to work? "I just need you both, right now. I just want you both to know that I...I need you."

Itachi felt his chest sting. His little brother was asking him for something that should never be given and yet, he was going to give it to him. Just like he had asked. He loved Sasuke, and even though he didn't want to be... intimate or have a romantic relationship, if this was his little brother's first time he would make sure it was okay- that he was okay. He only wanted the best for Sasuke, even if it was not morally correct. Itachi sighed and stepped forward, pressing a soft quick kiss to Sasuke's cheek. "if this is what will make you happy," he began, "Then I'll do it... I want to make sure you're being," He looked directly at Kakashi, his soft features hardening slightly, "Taken good care of."

Kakashi had sensed the tense flavor of Itachi's words. He knew that Sasuke was his little brother... and so he let go of the negativity towards the man. He was doing everything he could for someone he loved, even if it would be considered stepping out of line. That's what a brother was, he supposed. Someone who was always there... who would do anything for you. This could definitely fall under anything. Kakashi smiled lightly and took a few steps towards Sasuke. He really was fond of the teen, and cared terribly about him. He'd be lying if he said he loved him, but he knew that soon he would find not loving him to be a lie. He had to have him and possess him and if that meant sharing him this one time, then he would. Especially if this was what Sasuke wanted- what he needed. "Anything for you, Sasuke. Just... let's all agree. I would never do anything to hurt Sasuke- I do want to be in his life. I want to make him happy, and so do you. I can tell. So lets just make him as happy as we can," He smiled.

Sasuke felt a small sense of relief wash over him. Both of them seemed to understand and it was...nice. He turned his face and looked at his brother, mimicking the kiss Itachi had given him, then pulled away and did the same thing to Kakashi. He held Kakashi's face loosely. "I know you wouldn't hurt me," he whispered, kissing the man briefly, "I want to get to know you…to love you…" He kissed him again then looked the man in the eyes, "Thank you for this..." He let his hands drop from Kakashi's face to his hand and grasped it tightly before turning back to Itachi. "I love you, niisan..."

Kakashi smiled tenderly and wrapped his arms around the teen's waist, asserting that he was indeed a caring person. He didn't just want sex- he had known that for himself from the beginning. He liked Sasuke's personality, and he was sure he'd soon find more to like about the younger Uchiha. His brother was a different story; the man looked like he'd been crushed inside. But, if this was what Sasuke wanted, he'd make sure he got it. "Sasuke," the man sighed, leaning on him, his face pressed in on his neck, "We love you too. Isn't that right, Itachi-san?"

The other Uchiha clutched Sasuke's hand tightly and nodded, coming closer to press in against Sasuke's other side, his free hand massaging Sasuke's hip. He sighed, obviously not thrilled about the other man, but still he reminded himself that this was for Sasuke- that it was his job to make sure that he would be okay through all of this. He would not allow himself to be deterred by the likes of the other man. This was his little brother, and a part of him would always belong to Itachi, and no one else. He kept that in confidence and pressed closer, shutting his eyes and nuzzling Sasuke's hair. "Yes, Sasuke, I love you," He said firmly, yet much softer than before. "Now, let us make you feel better... you've been needing relief for a long time, baby brother," he said slowly, kissing his hair tenderly like he had done since they'd been old enough to understand kisses. He was his brother, and this was wrong, but when it came to Sasuke... his love allowed him liberties it did not morally. It was true that love knew no bounds.

Sasuke let his eyes slip shut as both men pressed themselves against him. The warmth that was emanating from them was intoxicating and even though he knew this was wrong, that Itachi shouldn't be here, he just...he didn't know how else to show Itachi how much he loved him. He let both men nuzzle him and hold him tightly before deciding to do something. He'd only had sex once before, so he wasn't really sure how things started but, he was going to try. He let his hands fall to his sides and begin to tease both Kakashi's and Itachi's cocks. Kakashi was already hard, that Sasuke knew, and so was Itachi, at least that's what he thought, but this was the only thing sexual, besides a blow job, that he knew he was good at. He let his face fall to his brother's shoulder as Kakashi began kissing and nipping at his neck. Sasuke mewled at the contact, his painfully hard cock reminding him of how long it had been since he'd cum...how long he'd been waiting.

With Sasuke's head against his shoulder Itachi smiled, his hands moving to just beneath Sasuke's ribs, rubbing and soothing the soft skin they found at the site. He watched his little brother's eyes, swollen with desire, open and close with Kakashi's nips and licks to his neck. "Does it feel good, Otouto?" he asked, moving a hand to the teen's swollen flesh, and lowering his lips to the corner of Sasuke's mouth as Kakashi continued licking and sucking at the younger Uchiha's collar.

Kakashi purred at the soft conversation between Sasuke and Itachi, the teen's gasps just delicious as his skin was. He pressed his hard member against Sasuke's thigh, it's pulsing heating the skin on which it prodded. "Mm, I'll bet it does," Kakashi murmured against Sasuke's neck, a hand rising to tease the teen's nipples.

Sasuke gasped as the men continued to touch him, their bodies radiating such heat. "Yes," he moaned making sure to grasp both cocks tightly and attempt to pleasure them as much as they were him. He couldn't stop his moaning as Kakashi's fingers found his nipples and Itachi began pumping him. God, it was so much...and they were just touching him. "So...good...niisan...mmm Kakashi," he moaned before pressing his lips against his brother's, giving the older Uchiha what he figured he wanted.

Itachi was taken aback by Sasuke's actions. The younger's mouth moved against his with urgency, begging him to open up, to let Sasuke in. Itachi complied, letting Sasuke's warm, wet, pink muscles enter his mouth. He let the teen explore for a few moments before finding it necessary to kiss him back, hearing him mewl into the soft sensual kiss. His hands kept working over Sasuke's flesh, his finger dipping into Sasuke's slit, finding the apex of his cock already thick with precum.

Kakashi watched from his place on Sasuke's collar as the brother's made out. The flush against Sasuke's cheeks was heavenly, and if it hadn't been for Itachi's obvious lack of sleep under his eyes, he would have been looking at a younger and older version of his new boyfriend locked together by the lips. Kakashi t hrusted his cock into Sasuke's hands, moaning at the grip as he sucked on the teens pulse. "Mm, Sasuke..." he moaned.

Sasuke broke the kiss as Itachi's fingers found the head of his cock and Kakashi sucked his neck even more. His head fell forward slightly, overcome with pleasure. He continued to pump both men, his hands knowing what to do after doing it so much to himself. "Oh..." he gasped his eyes squeezing shut. He felt his legs begin to tremble as his cock came close to release. No, he didn't want to cum like this. He...he wanted...he had told Kakashi that he didn't want to be jacked off. How could he go back on that now? "Nii-mmm-niisan, no...ohh...no," he moaned his face moving towards Kakashi's face. He pressed his face against the man's cheek, gasping and moaning at all the sexual attention.

Itachi stopped at the younger's words. He'd been getting so lost in his little brother, just completely enveloped in his body and soft sexy noises. He knew that this was incest and people would frown on it, but he didn't care. It made Sasuke happy- it made them both feel so good, and he was able to make sure his little brother's first time was pleasurable. His reward was sharing in it, and feeling possibly, just as good as his little brother. He didn't want to have this relationship with Sasuke, but just this one time... it was nice for them to be able to express their love so openly, and rouse a feeling to put it to. Itachi smiled and stopped, kissing the back of his brother's neck. "What do you need, Otouto?" he asked in a purr, watching the silver haired man in front of him smirk.

"I have a few ides," Kakashi quipped, thrusting into Sasuke from the front, causing the young man to moan. "Itachi-san... would you do me a favor and help me get Sasuke to the bed," he smirked, offering the younger man a slice of his sexual libido.

Itachi felt his stomach flop for a moment. They were all going to debauch his baby brother... in his bed...with his lube. It was all too satisfying, more than it really should have been. But it didn't matter- he just wanted Sasuke to feel good, and he wanted to be the reason why he felt that way. Maybe then, Sasuke would understand how much he loved him. "With pleasure," he purred, kissing behind Sasuke's ear. "Is that what you want, otouto? Do you wanna have some fun," nip, "On your bed," nip, "with the both of us?"

Sasuke moaned as the attacks on his body never ceased. The prospect of going to the bed, of being with his brother and his new boyfriend, it was so amazingly hot. He wanted to have 'fun' as Itachi put it. "Yes..." he mewled his hips moving sideways into Itachi's then forward into Kakashi's. This felt so good. He knew it was wrong. That incest was wrong , that he had told Kakashi he was 'his', but he wanted to show Itachi his love was boundless, that if this made him as happy as it was Sasuke, he'd do it. Sasuke didn't understand why he and Itachi loved each other more than any other pair of siblings but he didn't care. It was how they were, and that made this alright. He kissed Kakashi briefly, his body trying to fight to keep up. He had to give pleasure not just receive, but halfway through the kiss another moan erupted, forcing his mouth from Kakashi. It was overwhelming...the touching, the kissing.

Kakashi smirked and raised the teen off the floor as he was writhing and twisting in his brother's grasp. Kakashi's arm under his shoulder and Itachi's firm grip on his waist and back was enough to carry him without much of a struggle. Kakashi moaned as Itachi licked at his brother's neck before dispensing him to the sheets, his flush face accentuated by the dark contrast of his bedding. Itachi crawled up to his right, next to the wall as Kakashi took the left side, opting to keep a foot on the floor to brace himself as his mouth descended on the teen. Itachi opted to slip in tongue over his shoulder, tasting the sweat and sweetness of his brother in his mouth. "Mm, Otouto..." he muttered, his mouth and hands straying every which way across the teen. Kakashi worked a trail down Sasuke's stomach, his fingers delving into Sasuke's belly button and moaned as Itachi's fingers accidently brushed his. He wasn't here to be with Itachi, but he had to say... the elder Uchiha's touch was exquisite, no wonder Sasuke wanted him there. He moved his hand to rub against Sasuke's inner thigh, feeling the heat radiate from Sasuke's member. "Mm, you want to cum so bad don't you?" he muttered against Sasuke's mouth, chuckling as the teen mewled.

Itachi licked a patch of skin behind Sasuke's ear again, relishing in the most intimate place. He was sure the teen had never known pleasure from such places, and he felt himself swell with pride to be the first person to touch him in that place. He felt needed. "Mm, I think he does... Otouto, do you want us to make you cum, ne?" Itachi drawled, nipping his ear lobe.

"Yes...I'm so hard," Sasuke moaned his eyes fluttering shut as both men touched him and licked him. He thrust his hips upwards as Kakashi's hand moved against his thigh. He pressed his mouth to Kakashi's trying to get himself to stop moaning like the women on the TV. He pushed his tongue into the man's mouth, letting him kiss him amazingly before pulling his mouth away. He couldn't forget about Itachi. Sasuke turned his face to Itachi's and pressed his lips against his brother's, trying to mimic the way Kakashi had kissed him. He felt their hands continue to touch him everywhere and his own, struggling with who to touch and where. Again his kiss was cut short due to a moan, caused by a hand, he didn't know who it belonged to. "Ahhh...please...Kakashi...Itachi..."

Itachi licked at Sasuke's mouth as he moaned, capturing his own name from the pliant mouth before Kakashi joined him in tonguing more whimpers and sexy sounds from the teen's mouth.

Kakashi knew the man was attractive, but it wasn't the Uchiha he wanted. But, even so, it could be a partnership to make everyone involved feel good as so he moaned as the tongues mouth at Sasuke touched, the other man moaning and grabbing his hand and sliding it down Sasuke's stomach to him more intimate parts.

Itachi acknowledged the man now as a tool, as a means, and as someone Sasuke cared about. So, it should be okay to work together to make everyone- mostly Sasuke- feel good. He pulled at the man's fingers gingerly pulling one away from a fist and pushed it against his brother's hole as a test before smirking. "Mm, Kakashi-san, was it? My little brother is hot down here too. Should we do something about," He licked Sasuke's cheek, "It?" He chuckled, pulling the lube up again and uncapping it.

"I think we should, Itachi-kun... you know it would be such a waste not to enjoy Sasuke like this," He chuckled, allowing the other man to move his hand around Sasuke's lower regions.

Sasuke arched and cried out as Itachi's finger pressed against his hole. Yes! That was what he wanted. He had waited to cum because he wanted to be filled. But who would fill him this time? Sasuke forced his eyes open and ran them down each Kakashi's and Itachi's bodies. Only Kakashi was fully naked and there wasn't anything Sasuke wanted more than to rip his and Itachi's pants off. He wanted all of them to feel good. "Nnnngh, niisan..." he moaned his hand yanking at the man's pajama bottoms. He forced his blush filled face to look at his brother. Was it weird to ask your brother to strip?

Itachi smirked and kissed his little brother's cheek, Kakashi watching the action intently as he massaged Sasuke's thigh again with that same foolish smile. "You want them off, Otouto?" He asked, watching the teen nod haphazardly and whimper. Itachi pressed his lips to the teen's mouth and tore away every strip of innocence left as he grabbed Sasuke's hand which was still attached to his pants, sliding them down and off his hips easily, his member bobbing forward and standing erect. "Yeah, that's what you wanted, Baby brother," he purred, Sasuke's lips meeting his again while Kakashi rocked his hips against Sasuke's.

Sasuke's hand went instantly to his cock and Kakashi watched for a moment moaning at the sight. "Mm fuck, Sasuke... that's hot... you're so pretty against your Niisan like that," he teased, pulling at his young lover's pajama pants. "but it would look even prettier with these off."

Itachi nodded and licked at his brother's throat with Kakashi hovering over the teen's face. "Mm, yeah it would, Kakashi-san. Why don't you take them off Sasuke?"

Sasuke nodded and brought his hands to his own hips, pulling his pants off quickly. The cool air of the room didn't faze him; there was so much heat between the three of them that Sasuke didn't notice the change in temperature. He brought his hands back to both Kakashi's and Itachi's cocks, stroking them and playing with them. They were both so hard. Did Sasuke really do this to them? "You're both so hard," he whispered looking back and forth at the men. He wanted to give them pleasure but he was pretty sure he couldn't suck on them both at the same time. How was this supposed to work?

Kakashi smirked, "You have that effect on people, Sasuke. Isn't that right, Itachi-kun?" He asked, flaring his eyes at the other male who was now playing with one of Sasuke's pink abused nipples. Kakashi licked his lips as the other Uchiha looked up, flushed and baring undeniable traces of lust in his eyes, much like Sasuke's own obsidian gaze. Kakashi purred and felt the man's finger's bellow grasp his hand, spreading a cool solution across them. He nodded in acknowledgement and pressed his fingers against Sasuke, spreading what he knew to be lube around his pulsing orifice.

"Mm, yes, Sasuke- you even do such things to your Niisan... you're such" he nipped at Sasuke's collar," a naughty boy. Still so innocent yet you need two cocks at once to keep you satisfied," the Uchiha purred, licking a trail up to Sasuke's lips, directly beside Kakashi's face, as if presenting just how bold he was while he also led the man's fingers around his Otouto's cleft below. This was far more erotic than he'd expected. "The real question is Sasuke... what will you do," Itachi questioned, kissing his lips.

Kakashi leaned forward, also pressing his mouth to Sasuke's at the same time. "About both of us?" He finished the sentence, both elder males chuckling at the notion.

Sasuke mewled and kissed both of them, as they pressed their lips against his. He didn't know. That's why he hadn't said anything. "I-I..." What was he supposed to do? How could he help them both? He was sure he could only take one inside of his ass...how else...? His mouth! That was it! He could give one of them head. But who would want that? Well, he could propose his idea and see which man wanted what. He brought one hand to Itachi's face, and the other to Kakashi's. "I-I was thinking...I would...could give one of you a blow job while one of you...fucks me," he said. It was much harder being confident and sexy when you were in between two very confident, very attractive men.

Itachi smiled, he knew that Sasuke wanted the other man inside him, and although he would have done it if his Otouto demanded it... it would be better for Sasuke if the man that claimed him... also claimed that part of him. Itachi kissed the boy's lips sweetly, allowing him to understand any answer to come. "Take him, Kakashi-san," he whispered after he pulled his lips back. "I already have what I want." He said, snuggling his face into Sasuke's hair.

Kakashi nodded, understanding the man's words. He really was just being a big brother after all, so it seemed. He could tell the love the two felt transcended their bond as brothers, but it was still touching. He kissed Sasuke's cheek. "Of course, Itachi-kun," He purred, directing his arousal to Sasuke tenderly.

"Is that what you want, otouto ... do you feel good right now?"

"Of course he does," Kakashi chuckled, "He's in between the two of us, Itachi-kun."

Itachi smiled brightly, something the man rarely did. He was stoic, just as many of the Uchiha males turned out to be. But when the young adult smiled, it could melt people. It was usually reserved for Sasuke... but tonight, everyone involved in the pleasure taking got to experience it. "I suppose," he laughed, "Although... I am sure we are the lucky ones... having him in between us," Itachi purred, kissing the corner of Sasuke's mouth.

"Mm, I must agree, Itachi-kun... for certain," he purred kissing the bottom of Sasuke's mouth.

"But... how are we going to be lucky now? On his knees perhaps? On his back? Mm, we could have you every way and you'd still be fucking delectable," Kakashi drawled. "What is it you need?"

"What is it you want, Otouto?" Itachi corrected, smirking as he kissed his brother again.

Sasuke looked at them. How did he want this to happen? If he was on his back...how could he pleasure Itachi the right way? He looked at both men, allowing his hands to continue to touch any part of them they could. His knees would be the best for both men, wouldn't it? After all, all they would have to do much...just thrust. And then it would be fair. They could both thrust inside of him, and they could both cum. "I want to be on my knees," he whispered, giving both men the lustiest look he could muster.

"Of course, anything for you Sasuke," Kakashi chuckled and kissed the teen soundly as Itachi pulled back slightly. He grabbed a hold of the teen's hips and flipped him on to his knees faster than any of them had expected. Kakashi must have been one of the hornier of them, neither could believe his speed. Kakashi made his place behind the teen, rubbing his hands down his back sensually, watching the teen quake with nerves and excitement. "Mm, look how you shake Sasuke- are you eager?" He purred from behind the teen, pressing soft kisses down his spine.

Itachi moved closer, resting on his knees for a moment and brushed some hair from Sasuke's eyes. "Mm, Otouto- are you alright?" he asked gently before sliding to kneel in front of him, kissing his cheek. "Is this... too fast?" he purred against the younger Uchiha's ear.

Well, everything certainly happened faster than he thought it would but besides nerves, he was ok. He felt Kakashi's mouth against his back, reminding him that he had done this already. That it was ok. He looked at Itachi and nodded. "I'm ok, niisan," he whispered pushing his one hand to touch his brother, "And...you will be too in a minute. I'm good with my mouth...I think." Sasuke let his h is hand ghost over his brother's erection before he dropped it down to the bed for support. He pushed his ass back slightly, encouraging Kakashi that it was ok to move. "I'm ready...for both of you." Sasuke would be lying if he said he wasn't nervous, this was after all only his second time, but he knew neither man would hold it against him if he didn't perform well. He just wanted them to be pleasured.

Itachi smiled and kissed his brother soundly on the mouth as Kakashi began to prepare the young Uchiha. Itachi knew that this part of sex was best handled while one was distracted and so, he tried to keep his brother's attention focused on him, on his mouth- until Kakashi was already buried deep inside his baby brother's tight little ass. "Mm, Otouto..." he moaned, the man behind Sasuke purring at the sight of the two black haired siblings playing together so nicely.

Kakashi kissed the dip of Sasuke's back before working a finger inside of Sasuke's hot, tightening cleft with firm pushes to the center of the ring. It's pulsing was delectable and Kakashi couldn't wait for the already abused muscle to take him inside again. Kakashi worked a twin digit into Sasuke, purring as he scissored. "Oh yeah... you're so goddamn sexy, Sasuke... your hole is getting nice and wide for me. Soon you'll be nice and ready for me," he purred, still working his tongue against the Uchiha's spine.

Sasuke bit the inside of his mouth as Kakashi began scissoring him. It didn't hurt as bad as the first time, but it was almost as if his ass was sore. "Ahh, Kakashi..." he panted as his body tried to readjust again. Sasuke forced himself to look at his brother, as he tried to wipe the semi-pained expression off his face. It wasn't all bad pain anyways. And he knew once Kakashi was inside of him, it would feel amazing. He let his mouth open and he licked his lips, trying to prepare for his second blow job. Thank God, Kakashi had taught him how. "Niisan...you look so hard...I-mmm-I can fix tha-aaah-t for you," he said in between gasps and mewls.

Itachi chuckled, and kissed his brother's forehead. "I'm sure you can, but lets wait until Kakashi-san is inside of you. I don't want you to get excited and bite me," he smirked, "Not too hard anyways." Itachi kissed his brother's cheek, and tilted his chin up. "Are you okay with me here, Sasuke?" he asked gently, eyeing the teen with interest.

Kakashi worked his fingers back and forth into the wanton hole, and slowly moved his mouth down the soft line of Sasuke's back to the crack of his ass, licking the space between his two pale globes. He used his free hand to move them apart and decided he might as well have a little fun with the teen while he was down on this end and began to lick around his thrusting fingers. "Mm, so good."

Sasuke tried to answer Itachi's question but the moment Kakashi's tongue entered him he let out a moan. "Ahh! Kakashi!" he gasped, the man continuing his fun. He had to focus...Itachi...Itachi had asked him a question. He forced his face up to Itachi. "Yes...Itachi...I want to-mmm-show you how much I-I lo-ohhh-ve you!" he cried out his back arching...what about Kakashi? Did the man know that?

Itachi smiled and leaned forward to kiss his brother's lips. "I know you do," he whispered, "But I am only here because I want to show you too, and I want you to be okay. This is something," he looked back at the man behind his brother, "This is for you and him okay? But it doesn't mean I don't care, otouto- I'll always be here for you," he purred, nuzzling their heads together while Kakashi torture d him via his tongue. "Kakashi-san will take good care of you- I know it," he said winking over Sasuke's shoulder as he released his hold on the teen.

Kakashi withdrew his tongue and slithered up Sasuke's back, pressing kisses wherever he could. When he reached Sasuke's neck, his body now draped over the young Uchiha's back, he kissed the teen's hair and whispered. "he's right, I'll always take good care of you. Anyway I can, Sasuke."

Sasuke gasped. He couldn't believe how...hot this all was. How much Itachi understood, how much Kakashi actually liked him. He wished he had a better way of thanking them other than his body, but for now, his erection was reminding him how much he really wanted to use his body. He kissed his brother gently on the lips then turned his face to kiss Kakashi. That would have to do for now... "Mmm, I need you both to take care of me now...please...I'm still so hard...it-it kinda hurts."

Kakashi nodded to Itachi and the man understood his motive, tossing him the bottle of lube again. Itachi pulled his brother's face close and kissed the tip of his nose. "Mm, don't worry now- just focus on what feels good okay?" Itachi was trying to distract him as best as he could, and snaked an arm under Sasuke's body, tugging at his now exposed cock slowly while Kakashi thrust in quickly to save the teen some pain from his invading digits again. This time he'd added three with a larger portion of the lubricant, attempting to spread as much of the slickness inside the teen as possible before he with drew and slathered his own cock in the solution as he watched the Uchiha brother's eat at each other's faces before positioning himself at Sasuke's hole, pressing slowly against his backside.

Sasuke gasped and moaned as Kakashi's cock pressed into him. It still hurt, not as much, but still. He closed his eyes and clenched his hands around his bed sheets. "Ah," he gasped trying to hold it together. He could do this...he could. He forced his mouth to stay open and looked at Itachi. Pleasure, he had to give pleasure, not just receive. "Nii-ahh-san...I-I'm...ready," he panted as his ass slowly began to relax around the large organ pressing itself inside of it.

"Okay, otouto," Itachi purred and pecked his brother on the lips one last time before he scooted backwards and propped himself up, spreading his slender, lean legs for the teen and his talented little mouth. Kakashi worked his member, gasping as the head slipped inside by accident, not meaning to push all the way in as off yet. He held himself back, panting as he watched the elder Uchiha who was monitoring his actions like a hawk. He obviously was looking for as least pain as possible for his baby brother and Kakashi couldn't blame him. Kakashi steadied his hands on Sasuke's hips, rubbing up and down his legs sweetly, soothing the teen. "Shh, it's okay," cooed Kakashi, "Take a deep breath and let everything out... I'm gonna go all the way in now, Sasuke, okay?" he asked, pressing back again.

Sasuke did as Kakashi suggested, inhaling deeply and trying to focus on Kakashi's hands rather than his cock. They were soothing him...and it was a genuine gesture. Besides, he had done this before...had sex...it was only a couple hours ago. He could most certainly do it again. Sasuke forced his one hand from the sheets and grasped his brother's cock. It was pulsing and hot under his touch, and he knew the man had to at least be as hard as he was. He also knew that he had to get it in his mouth before Kakashi entered him, otherwise he'd probably squeeze it too tightly. He tugged on it gently, urging his brother to move forward.

Itachi moved closer, running his finger's through Sasuke's hair as he watched his baby brother's flushed face with intense fascination and lust. The hand on his cock was steady and he could tell that this hadn't been Sasuke's first time giving someone head. He wondered how active his brother actually was when it came to sex. As far as he knew he jacked off- a lot, but he seemed rather innocent until now. "I love you," murmured Itachi before Kakashi pushed in again, mostly all the way inside with a grunt and deep exhale of his breath against Sasuke's back as he relished in the deep soothing heat of Sasuke's wanton ass. He knew it had to be hurting the teen on some level but he knew Sasuke wanted sex over comfort right now and so he continued to push. "All most done, Baby," he panted.

Sasuke arched as Kakashi pressed deeper into him, filling him, just like he wanted. He let his eye close briefly then opened them to look at his brother. "I-I...love you too...It-ahh-chi," he cried as his body thrust itself backwards onto Kakashi. He had wanted this, wanted to be filled by Kakashi and now that he had it, he wasn't going to lose it. "Mm, Ka-ahhh-shi," he moaned before pulling Itachi into his mouth completely. He hollowed his cheeks, just like Kakashi had taught him, and slowly began sucking on the organ, moving it in and out his mouth.

Itachi moaned as soon as his brother's lips hit his erection. His eyes slid shut and his muscles tensed with expressive stimulation. God, it just felt so good- so right. If his little brother hadn't been with Kakashi, Itachi was sure he would have claimed him himself. The teen was just perfect. He was pale, smooth, so sweet, talented and dead sexy. Itachi groaned as his fingers rubbed Sasuke's head, urging him to keep going. "Oh- fuck... don't stop," he loosed.

Kakashi smirked in the back of the scene watching the two Uchiha's perform their forbidden act with love and delicate sexual feeling unlike he'd witnessed before. Kakashi's cock twitched at the sight, committing to memory what a pretty sight Sasuke was with a cock in his mouth. The man thrust in all the way no, moaning and sighing w hen the hilt of his cock was nestled snuggly between Sasuke's ass cheeks. It felt even better like this... taking the teen so smoothly and with less restriction than before. "Oh yeah, Sasuke..." he moaned loudly, "Look how your ass takes my cock so nicely, ne?" he chuckled and praised at the same time, rocking his hips for good measure.

Sasuke gasped as Kakashi's hips shifted inside of him. It did feel good to have the organ deep inside of him, filling him, pleasuring him, making him feel truly wanted by someone other than his brother. Once he realized he'd removed his mouth from Itachi's cock, he wrapped his lips around it tightly again and began sucking. He did everything Kakashi told him, he moved bobbed his head back and forth, let his tongue run against any part it could, and made sure to suck anything that came out. He let his mouth pull off completely and thrust his tongue in and against the slit, lapping up any precum his brother had emitted. Itachi's precum tasted different than Kakashi's but his brain couldn't focus on the details, it was on sensory overload with the cock buried in his ass and in his mouth. "Mmmm..."

Kakashi began rocking his hips slowly, pushing Sasuke's hole body with his slow deep thrusts. He could see the teen's body sloshing back and forth with his over Itachi's cock. The elder Uchiha had his head back and eyes snapped shut, his hands tangled in Sasuke's now messy hair, but he could tell it was a loose grip. It was as if Itachi didn't want to hurt him, or use him too roughly. The man really was a brother; did nothing but worry, or so it seemed. Kakashi pressed his face against Sasuke's back, licking and nipping at it like it was a piece of meat. He couldn't help himself, the teen's body was a playground and he refused not to enjoy it as much as Sasuke was. Kakashi could feel Itachi's hand working Sasuke's member, the finger tips occasionally brushing against his thighs, causing him t o gasp. Itachi opened his eyes then as smiled in bliss. He'd hadn't had anything like this in so long- it was heavenly.

"Mm, Itachi-kun... isn't his mouth just the sweetest thing, ne?" Kakashi drawled.

"Uh-uh huh..." Itachi muttered, "But I'm sure h-his ass is better, Kakashi-s-san..." he moaned, unable to control his jaw as Sasuke slid up and down his impressive length.

Sasuke moaned again at hearing the words his lover and brother were saying. Itachi wanted to fuck him? Sasuke could hold cumming to give Itachi a chance to fuck him, if that was what he wanted. Sasuke sucked Itachi once more before pulling his mouth away. His brain was trying to formulate a proposition for both men, something they'd both want. He continued to stroke Itachi's now wet cock and looked up at him. "Nii-mmm-san, you-ohh-can fuck me next...and I-I'll suck...ahh...Kakashi," he offered his words broken by his pants and moans. His body was in overload...Itachi's hand on his cock, in his mouth, Kakashi in his ass. God, he could barely breathe let alone come up with a good way to give an idea.

Itachi moaned and pressed back against the pillows behind him, his little brother's words sending a bolt of script pleasure up his spine. The supreme percussion of the sentence was enough to let his mind swim as his eyes rolled into the back of his head. What should he do? Accept the offer? Don't accept? "Oh god... Sasuke... you don't know what you do to me," he uttered, Kakashi chuckling from behind.

"Oh I think he has an idea, Itachi-kun. You'll love being inside him... he's so sweet... so hot- there's nothing," he thrust in hard, causing the teen to yelp, "better," he moaned, his hands pulling the Uchiha back and forth over his cock as he gyrated his pale hips. God, Sasuke felt even better than before. "I'm ... oh fuck... letting you pass this up, be grate- shit- ful," he moaned sporadically.

Sasuke moaned and pushed himself back on Kakashi. God, it felt so good. Sasuke reached forward and grabbed Itachi's cock bringing it back to his lips. Fuck, it felt so good...he just...God, he couldn't even wait to cum. But he had to, for Itachi. "Is-ahh-that what you want-mmm-niisan!" he cried out as Kakashi nailed his prostate. Sasuke felt his stomach begin to coil. He needed more, faster, harder...anything more.

Kakashi didn't give the teen a moment to recover, knowing how close Sasuke was. Kakashi didn't wish to make the teen suffer in the state that he was, and so, because he was the owner of such a good heart, he thrust in roughly, slamming Sasuke's hips back against him with feral need and the primal instinct to take, to possess. The simultaneous moans and whispers of the Uchiha brothers was enough to set his own stomach coiling, and so he couldn't help it when his hips forced in and out of Sasuke's violently, the erotic sight causing him too much sensory diet. Itachi moaned and gripped his brother's face, tilting his eyes up so that the teen could see his face. He purred sweetly, offering a smile. "I... I want you... but, please Sasuke... c-commit to what you want most, N-niisan understands."

Sasuke couldn't think. Kakashi was making him feel so good. He couldn't stop his hips from pushing back into Kakashi's deep thrusts. He was going to cum and cum soon, but...he couldn't. Itachi needed him...wanted him too. He had to hold out. "Nii-ahhh-san," he moaned forcing his organ back into his mouth. Maybe he couldn't last long enough to have his brother fuck him, but he could suck him. Then if Itachi still wanted him, Sasuke would give himself to him. Sasuke immediately began to match the speed that Kakashi was using and he bobbed his mouth over the large organ. He had to make Kakashi and Itachi cum...he owed them that. Sasuke began moaning, adding as much pleasure to his blow job as he could, and thrusting his hips backwards. His body was in overdrive as Kakashi pounded him and Itachi pulsed in his mouth.

Itachi's body twitched as the teen sucked over his hot length. He'd never felt so good, even after all the partners he'd had. He'd been reserving himself that year, not entertaining any sexual endeavors, and so, he was extremely sensitive. As Sasuke's hot little mouth dove back down, taking him deep before thrusting his tongue against the slit, moaning, he felt his stomach tighten and loosen in an instant, his load spiraling from his body ferociously. "Oh fuck- Sasuke!" he yelled, Kakashi watching his beautiful features contort into a look of pained pleasure, much to the elder's liking.

Kakashi grabbed a hold of Sasuke's length then, releasing his right hip as he whispered against his back. "Ne... cum with your Niisan, Sasuke... cum for me...," he purred, thrusting in with a well aimed assault on the teen's insides, groaning at the tight heat bellow him when it swallowed him whole yet again.

Sasuke arched and pulled his mouth from Itachi's cock, the man's cum dripping from his mouth as he shook and cried out. "K-aaaah-shi!" he screamed as his cum shot from his member, landing on his sheets. He swallowed whatever cum was left in his mouth then felt his arms go out slightly, causing his chest to fall to the bed and his ass to stay in the air. Kakashi had to cum, he couldn't give up. Sasuke tried to force himself back onto all fours, but he had cum so hard, he still could only see white and his arms were still shaking and buckling under the weight of his torso.

Kakashi's hips darted like an arrow, with an intent to strike at which it had been aimed, he knew that it would feel so good for Sasuke to ride out his orgasm this way, and it would make Kakashi's own climax that much more satisfying. Kakashi slid all the way in, the new angle of Sasuke's body presenting with a perfect chance to give and get the best feeling. "Oh... Sasuke..." he groaned, buried to the hilt, his cum shooting up into the teen's most intimate place, drenching him and marking the young body as his own, yet again that evening. Kakashi relished in the feeling, resting his head against the panting back. "Oh yeah... that's so fucking good," he purred, looking at Itachi's face. He looked almost like Sasuke when he'd first seen the teen cum. "Did you have fun, Sasuke?" he prodded.

Sasuke moaned and arched, as Kakashi filled him...again. He let himself take a moment to catch his breath before he nodded dreamily. He could feel, almost instantly, his body tire, spent because of the sexual activities. "Thank you, niisan," he whispered as he tried to push himself up onto all fours again. He couldn't look at his brother from his current position but it was so nice to still have Kakashi's heat engulfing him.

"No, thank you, otouto," Itachi smiled and leaned down to kiss his brother's forehead tenderly, his arms slipping over the pale back as he massaged the soft abused skin of his younger kin. Itachi purred and pulled his lips back as he watched Kakashi pull out and roll onto the opposite side of him, the smell of sex pushed through the air as he landed against the bed. Itachi pulled Sasuke by the arms, urging him to lay down- to rest. Kakashi joined in the begging, leaning up to wrap his arms around the teen's waist as pulled him against his stomach, his face placed gently next to his brother's. Kakashi could feel his cum slicking out of Sasuke, falling down his thighs and onto his sensei's legs. The man purred maniacally. Sasuke was his now. "Mm, you were so good, Sasuke."

Sasuke smiled and glanced at Kakashi and Itachi. He liked being in between them, their warmth encasing him. "So were you," he whispered closing his eyes, "That was amazing..." Sasuke couldn't have asked for a better way to end his day. He knew tonight that he'd have good dreams. He pushed himself to sit and yank the covers over the three of them before he nestled himself in between them. "Sleep with me?" he asked, his question directed at both men. He didn't want to sleep alone.

Kakashi looked at the older Uchiha, searching for any over protective anger in his face over the comment. He was surprised when he was met with soft eyes and a delicate smile, the likes he'd never seen grace the face on an Uchiha such as Itachi. Itachi thought for a moment and kissed Sasuke's head. "Of course, Sasuke... I guess it's alright since mother and father are away. Are you comfortable?" he queried, wanting to make sure Sasuke's abused body was well and insolated between the two of them as he kissed the tip of his nose, Kakashi behind him, pushing his nose against the back of Sasuke's neck, inhaling his sweet pleasured scent as it rose to his nostrils.

Kakashi sighed deeply and rested an arm over Sasuke's hip. "Mm, do you want another blanket, Sasuke?"

Sasuke smiled and shook his head, forcing himself to stay awake. "No," he whispered, "I'm so warm in between you both...so warm." Sasuke pressed his lips sleepily against Itachi's then turned and kissed Kakashi, allowing his head to finally rest on the pillows. "Can I sleep?" he asked. He knew it was a stupid question but he didn't know if they needed something more...more sex?

"Shh, go to sleep Sasuke..." Itachi and Kakashi both smiled together, Itachi merely displaying such affectionate visages for his baby brother as he patted his hair. Kakashi took the liberty of rubbing the teen's stomach, feeling his muscles still twitching with post orgasmic bliss. Itachi watched the teen close his eyes slowly, just as he had done as a little boy when he'd crawled in bed with Itachi, in attempt to keep away nightmares. But, Sasuke wasn't that little boy anymore. he had someone new to take care of him, and so, just for one night he would enjoy the final time he could hold his little brother and make sure he slept safely before he passed him on to this man- this Kakashi. "Don't worry about anything now, you just rest, you had a long day," Kakashi mused, sighing against the Uchiha- his new lover.

Sasuke nodded and let his body find complete relaxation. Who could have known that wearing a girl's uniform to school would get him to not only lose his virginity, but lose it to his sexy art teacher? And he finally got to show his brother that he'd do anything for him and that he loved him. In all actuality, Sasuke was starting to believe that he loved Kakashi as well. But, he'd wait a couple more dates before saying that. He didn't want to seem too easy.

Itachi waited until the teen was asleep, the soft sound of his gentle child like breathing and the sweet beat of his heart captivating him and keeping him awake to marvel at the spectacle. God, he was beautiful... he wondered how he hadn't noticed as much before. Then he turned his attention to Kakashi, offering the man a scowl, before he spoke low and quietly. "You know... I'm not fond of you... yet," he paused. "But, my little brother really likes you- he doesn't take to many people... and so I can tolerate you, Kakashi-san," he offered, as nice as he could manage in his current approach. "But," his eyes flashed violently, "If you break his heart, I will not hesitate to break your neck. Understand?" The Uchiha threatened.

Kakashi smiled internally. He wasn't the only one who'd had his heart stolen it seemed. "Completely."

A/N:

MAKandCHEESE:ZOMG- Sasuke-slut- centric! Well, we finally decided to post. You really should thank KakaSasu4ever for doing all of the editing and making sure the fic doesn't fall through. She's a trooper and deserves what someone reffered to as an 'author cookie'. But we apperieciate all of the attention we have gotten and would like to let you know, more fics are coming. Just be paitient. RL is crazy. Again, we loves you all, and please read, review and rate! Thank you!

KakaSasu_4ever: Woo! School's over...well, for another week :)! And in that time we plan on updating SOME of our stories! As you can see we decided to finish Uniform so please READ, LOVE IT, AND REVIEW! We love reading what you guys think! Thanks for being so patient, you all ROCK!

hugs,

MAKandCHEESE and KakaSasu_4ever


End file.
